


Stray

by Greeneye



Series: Fetters in fate [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Brainwashing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneye/pseuds/Greeneye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Sequel of "Night Calls".</p><p>Bucky was on the government's wanted list after the fall of Pearce. He had nowhere to go.<br/>That's why he went to Steve, which was a decision changing his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray

**Prologue**

在Steve Rogers家裡呆了一會以後，Bucky便離開了，回到自己的藏身之處。可才走到街口，他便發現那兒停泊了很多警車和衝鋒車。他警戒地看看四周，拉了拉左手衣袖，低著頭往所住區域走去。自Pearce死後，美國政府展開了大清洗。作為海德勒一派的頭號殺手，他自然也成了美國政府通緝名單上的一員。一路上走，越來越多的候命的警察和特種部隊，他緩緩地走著，直至來到下一個街口，才往右轉，離開所住區域。  
  
回去看來是不可能的了。現在的Barnes，就只餘下這身衣物，數百塊美金和慣用的一柄小刀，連身份證與護照也沒有。就這樣，他像孤魂一樣在華盛頓的街上漫無目的地遊蕩。正走著，迎面走來兩個警察，他如常地往前走。才剛從警察身邊走過，對方還是發話了。

 

「請停步，脫掉帽子，出示身份證。」

 

Barnes加快腳步，身後的警察又喊了幾次，最後警告說再不停下就要拔槍。

這次Barnes停下來了，靜待二人過來，施襲，然後離去。他並沒有殺死二人，但他很快就為自己的行為感到後悔了。不出五分鐘，他就聽到警車的鳴笛從遠處傳來，此起彼落。他來到一條無人的後巷，掀開地下水渠的渠蓋逃到下水道去。才走了十分鐘左右，他就聽到別的聲音──一陣不屬於他的腳步聲。雖然聲音很微弱，但他還是聽見了。

 

他連忙全速奔跑，身後的追兵也不再刻意隱藏痕跡了。就這樣，他跟美國的軍警在華盛頓地底展開了一場漫長的追逐。

 

天亮的時候，髒兮兮的Barnes來到美國隊長的家門前。他不知道自己該不該來這兒，但他真的無處可逃了。他站在門前猶豫了一會兒，正打算轉身離去，門開了，結果他對上一雙錯愕的藍眼睛。

 

「嗨，Bucky! 早?」美國隊長笨拙地打招呼。現在的他穿著運動服和跑鞋，看樣子是準備外出做運動。  
  
「我需要幫忙。」他鼓起勇氣，提出要求。  
「當然，Bucky，快進來。」

Barnes走進公寓後，便停在門邊，不敢再往前走一步。

 

「往裡邊坐?」

「不，」他指指自己的衣服和鞋子：「我髒。」

「沒關係的，先坐下吧。」美國隊長說完，便到廚房倒了一杯水，置在小几上，然後坐到他的身旁。這讓Barnes有點詫異，他以為Rogers不敢再坐在自己旁邊。  
  
「我被政府通緝，住處遭查封。我沒有身份證和護照，也沒相識，也沒有地方可去，」Bucky說話時一直看著水杯，說到這，他才轉臉看Rogers的鞋子：「如果你不方便，我可以立刻離開。」  
  
「放心留在這兒吧，多久都可以。」  
  
聞言的男人詫異地抬起臉，結果對上一張笑意滿滿的臉。  
  
他立刻低下了頭。

 

雖知道他們曾是室友，但現在的他們，一個是國民英雄，一個是潛逃犯。Rogers收容自己，很可能會惹上麻煩，但他看來很愉快。  
  
這奇怪的傢伙。  
  
「啊，對，我真大意，」Steve拍了拍前額：「你需要些甚麼?」  
「洗澡，還有睡覺──」  
「了解，我這就去給你拿衣物，你洗澡後直接把衣服丟進污衣籃裡就可以了。至於睡覺的地方──」  
「沙發，或者地板也行。」

「又或者把沙發軟墊拆下來放在地上睡。」回想起舊時的美國隊長笑笑，卻發現Bucky仍舊一臉木然地坐在沙發上。他尷尬地搔搔臉頰，開始為他打點。他先取了衣物交給友人，待友人進了浴室，就從衣櫃翻出額外的枕頭和被子，整齊地放在沙發上，然後安坐椅上等待。從前他經濟環境不大好，在家時基本都穿著Bucky的舊衣物。雖然衣不稱身，但卻非常舒適。現在換Bucky穿他的衣服，Steve就覺得世事真的很奇妙。他還沒有變成超級戰士前，Bucky無私地對他伸出援手，誰想到多年之後，他們會交換角色?

  
想著想著，陷進回憶的男人並未注意洗過澡的老朋友正站在沙發旁。直至偶爾回頭，他才發現對方。Steve連忙站起來，讓出位置並連聲道歉。剛洗過澡的人仍舊佇立原地，金髮男人倒是不好意思地解釋自己走神的原因。過了一會兒，Bucky才淡淡地回應：「我知道你那時的樣子，我在博物館的展板上見過。」  
  
Steve羞澀地笑笑，應道：「從前我在家穿你的衣服，不論怎麼拉扯，總會露出一邊胳膊，就像那些總穿著哥哥衣服，衣長及膝的小孩子。」  
  
「嗯。」

  
「雖然你一直都是我們當中更佻皮、更孩子氣的那個，但事實上你比我年長。」Steve見Bucky沒有任何反應和回應，有點意興闌珊地點點頭，想著怎麼打圓場。後來想起自己原先是準備出門跑步的，連忙給Bucky說明。他扯過一張便條，寫下自己的手機號碼，並叮囑對方：「把這當成家就好了，吃喝甚麼的，隨便就好。如果你有其他需要，直接打電話給我，好嗎?」  
  
「嗯。」

* * *

 

**01**

 

就這樣，二人的同居生活開展了，但其實對於Steve來說，他的生活並未因為Bucky到來而產生變化。Bucky很少話，每次開口都是一句起，兩句止，有時連話也懶說了，僅以點頭或搖頭表示。他的生活非常簡單，每天起來，就在地板上做俯臥撐，仰臥起坐，完成後洗澡，然後把牛奶加進玉米片吃。有幾次Steve剛好看到Bucky吃早餐。他吃得快，量也多，但進食時沒有任何表情。Steve以為他不喜歡吃玉米片，於是開始調整自己的作息時間，早點回來給他做早餐。但不論早餐有多豐富，Bucky仍舊保持同樣的表情，不過從他微微繃緊的肩膀看來，他似乎有點緊張。

 

他的警戒和沉默多少讓Steve有點無所適從，不過他深信友人只是還未適應新生活才會這樣，只要時間久了，他就能漸漸放鬆了。

 

但他不知道，Bucky是刻意保持距離的。

 

沒錯，Barnes看到Rogers時再沒想要攻擊對方，他甚至認為他們或能從新開始。但他做夢也沒想到，說完這句話的第二天，自己便像一條喪家犬般來到他的門前，然後無端住進美國隊長的家。他感激Rogers收容自己，但他真的難以從容面對這個男人──說到底這人曾是他刺殺的對象。他清楚知道美國隊長沒有惡意，但說沒有芥蒂是假的。從前他們交情再好，也是源自那段早已空白的記憶。現在的Steven Rogers和James Buchanan Barnes，只是一對曾經敵對的陌生人。

 

一星期過去，但兩人的關係仍沒有任何起色。

 

Steve想，Bucky大概將自己當成這片屋簷下的某個過客。就如他當初所說，來這兒，是因為沒有證件，沒有相識，已經無處可去──這就是癥結所在吧?

 

雖然心裡直認為Bucky跟他一起住會比較安全，他也希望能與對方重拾當年情誼。但如果他在這兒生活得不快樂，與其把他囚在這兒，還不如讓他離開，讓他有選擇的餘地。

 

於是，他想起了一個人。

 

這天Steve跑完步後，到市場買了點新鮮的蔬果和牛奶，又到電訊公司給Bucky出了一部手機才回家。到家後，Bucky還在沙發上睡覺，大概是昨晚沒睡好吧? 他放好食物以後，便悄悄地回到睡房，撥通了Natasha的號碼。  
  
「怎麼了，隊長?」  
「你說過，我有需要時可以請你幫我，還記得吧。」  
「當然。」  
「現在是時候了──」話沒說完，房門突然打開，Steve迅速站起來。  
  
「那是誰?」Bucky握著小刀，冷冷地問。  
「你冷靜點，Bucky，我──」  
「Bucky? 冬日戰士在你家?」  
「Nat，聽著，他不是──」  
在他說完以前，他的老朋友已經像一隻獵豹般朝他撲去。金髮男人俐落地閃開，退到牆角。  
「待會兒再打給你總之我沒事還有別跟任何人說。」美國隊長一口氣說完便中止了對話。他放下手機，搖搖頭說：「Bucky……」  
擁有鐵臂的男人根本沒有理會他，直接以怒拳相向，Steve才剛用手肘擋開，對方的腳已踢過來。他連忙欠身，從床的一邊翻到另一邊。  
  
「你聽我解釋!」  
「沒甚麼好說，」Bucky憤怒地低吼：「是那個女特務，對吧?」  
「我找她給你弄身份證，駕駛執照和護照，」美國隊長攤手搖頭：「當天你來找我時，就說過你因為沒有證件。所以我想，如果你有了這些，你就不必留下來跟我一起生活了，」他頓了頓，有點洩氣地道：「我知道你在這兒生活得不快樂。」

「快樂與否並不重要，」冬日戰士手握短刀，冷冷地反駁：「那你剛才為什麼說『現在是時候?』」

「回我救了Natasha，新澤西那次，她說我可以找她幫忙，」Steve站在床邊，語帶無奈地道：「我是個老兵，我不懂得製作假身份證和護照──更別說那是犯法的。我想，她是特務，應該知道怎麼把這些東西弄到手，我才打電話請她幫忙。另外，」美國隊長謹慎地道：「我知道你經歷過甚麼，Buck。雖然現在情況對你有點不利，但…… 我希望能讓你快樂。」

 

「那你快樂嗎?」

 

美國隊長沉思片刻，然後抬頭看著自己的好友。Bucky臉上並未帶有他所預想的嘲諷，反而有點好奇。

 

「我人生裡最快樂的日子都在夢醒以前，」Steve垂著眼睛，咽下嘴裡的酸澀。良久，他終於忍不住說：「我不知道要做些甚麼才可令自己快樂，直至你出現在我的門前，告訴我你需要幫忙。」

 

Bucky靜靜地站在那兒，灰藍色的眼睛裡閃過一絲波動。

 

「我沒為你帶來預期的快樂，所以你想我離開。」

「不! 」Steve斬釘截鐵地駁斥，接著說：「天，為什麼你會這樣想? 我讓你留下是因為我想照顧你，我、我想和你一起生活。但──我不知道，你一直都處於繃緊狀態，所以我想，也許你一開始就不想留在這兒，我唯一可以做的，就是──」

「給我退路，是嗎?」

 

沒有回應。一時間，寢室裡只餘下沉默。

 

坦白說，Rogers的話讓他意外。Barnes知道他倆曾是非常要好的同伴，不過，因一個人在身旁而感到快樂? 這聽來非常不可思議。看著面前努力裝作平靜的金髮男人，想到自己的抽離還有在這段日子裡他對自己的厚待，心裡突然泛起一種莫名的內疚感。忘記是很好的借口，但他忘掉了不代表另一人同樣忘卻過去。

 

「我不需要退路。」說完，Barnes把小刀收好，離開Steve的寢室。

  
Bucky離房後，Steve咚的一聲坐在床邊，雙肘支在膝上，疲憊地揉了揉鼻樑。Falcon雖也問過相類的問題，但當問題出自Bucky時，那一直埋藏在心底裡的孤獨感突然變得赤裸。國家或需要他幫忙，但他終究不屬於這個年代。屬於他年代的人和事，早就在歷史中漸漸褪色、消失。那時的建築物大多化成塵土；他的相識，不是老去，就是早已埋葬於六尺之下。他自問不是沒有努力適應新時代，為了國家，他必須這樣做。至於快樂與否，如Bucky所言，那不重要。

 

但重遇Bucky以後，Steve想，也許他可以貪心一點。

 

獨處了一會，美國隊長緩緩走到客廳，Bucky正百無聊賴地窩在沙發上。

 

「Buck。」

 

沙發上的男人支起身來，露出半張臉。

 

「我剛才想，證件和駕照還是辦了穩妥，有需要時可以用。」

「嗯。」

 

正準備轉身回房，Bucky叫住了他。

「出生年份填1917?」

「要寫1917的話，所有人都知道證件是假的，」Steve搖頭笑：「1987吧。」

棕髮的男人點點頭。他遲疑了一下，又問：「你的證件上寫甚麼?」

「1918，」對上Bucky略微詫異的灰藍眸子，Steve連忙解釋：「國民都知道我在冰原沉睡了整整七十年，寫成1988反而不妥。」

「嗯。」

 

美國隊長見起來走往廚房，自己也回房給Natasha打電話，道明要求。

  
「你要辦這些證件，得先給他拍張照片。」  
「那個…… 我在報紙裡見過。」  
「那是通緝照，」Natasha揶揄地問：「你想我用那張?」  
「不，別。」  
「那就給他拍一張正面照，白色背景。你可以勸他剪頭髮，如果不成，就讓他把頭髮束起。還有，叫他把鬍渣刮淨，不然有眼睛的人都能認出他是通緝犯。」  
「好吧，我盡力……」  
「盡力? 隊長，我讓你給他拍照，不是叫你拆地雷。」  
「Nat，拆地雷並不是你想像中那麼難──」  
「現在就去，拍完把照片和資料傳我。」Natasha說完也沒等隊長回應便掛線了。  
  
Steve走到客廳，發現Bucky正站在冰箱旁，拿著盒子直接喝裡邊的牛奶。  
「Nat說，要辦證件就得拍照，不過事前你需要收拾一下，你需要刮鬍和理髮。如果你不想剪頭髮，可以先把它束起來。」

「我無法外出理髮。」

「我樂意幫忙。」

 

聞言的男人隨即放下牛奶盒，尋找橡皮圈。

 

束好頭髮後，二人來到浴室。由於到來後Bucky一直沒有刮鬍，鬍渣早長成亂糟糟的鬍子。在美國隊長的指示下，他用剪刀把鬍子修短，抹了刮鬍泡，然後接過Steve遞來的舊式刮鬍刀。他小心翼翼地刮鬍子。可才動了幾下，下鄂已經被刮破了。

Barnes看著手裡的刀，皺了皺眉。

 

「從前我們都用這刮鬍。」  
「忘了。」

「如果你不慣，我幫你?」

受傷的男人沒有回話，繼續刮鬍，最終花了二十花鐘才把臉上的鬍子統統刮掉。Bucky對著鏡子察看臉上的傷口，當他從Steve手上接過消炎軟膏時，他面目表情地問身邊的男人：「你第一次刮鬍時有幾道傷?」

  
「難說，那時我臉像被惡貓狠狠抓過似的。」  
  
Bucky聞言挑了挑眉，原本下撇的嘴角不自覺微微上翹，但表情很快又回復原來冷冷的樣子。  
  
在他笑的那一瞬間，Steve彷彿回到了七十多年前那幢殘舊的小公寓。

 

證件照的拍攝非常簡陋──一室睡房，一幅白牆，一張木椅，一部手機就是所有的設置。Barnes坐在三腳木櫈上，看著金髮男人漲紅著臉擺弄掌中的手機。剛才Rogers說自己在冰原上沉睡了七十年，Bucky就不禁推想對方醒來時的感受。 雖然他也曾在沉睡中甦醒，還不只一次，但相比起美國隊長，他的情況更像是一個垃圾桶──填滿，清空，然後繼續被人塞垃圾。正思考間，Steve開口了。

  
「再等一下就好了，」美國隊長一臉陪笑，接著繼續擺弄電話，期間不時發出嘀咕：「哎，明明按這就可以呀，為什麼屏幕會一片漆黑呢? 難道要打電話問Stark?」  
  
「手。」  
「甚麼?」聞言的男人猛然抬頭。  
「手擋著鏡頭了。」  
  
原來漲紅的臉變得更紅了。金髮男人輕咳一聲，換了個拿手機的姿勢。  
  
「啊，可以了……」  
  
Steve拿著手機，將鏡頭對準Bucky。在手機屏幕裡，棕髮的男人目不轉睛地盯著他看。  
  
這種感覺，難以言狀。  
  
前陣子當他們還是對手時，Bucky也曾直視他。當他抓著自己的盾時，那雙灰藍色的眼睛裡，除了怨恨和殺意，啥都沒有。當時Steve還沒知道他是誰，後來知道了，每晚合眼時，總想起那樣的一雙眼睛。現在，那雙灰藍的眸子裡，是疲憊與疑惑，再加上那乾淨的臉皮，Steve不禁憶起舊時。每次他帶著新傷回家，Bucky都會這樣看他，那雙眼睛裡，少幾分今天的麻木，卻添了很多憤怒和憐惜。

  
兩個人，就這樣通過鏡頭對望。

過了一會，回過神來的美國隊長抬起頭來，藍眼睛裡閃過一絲不易察覺的憂傷。

  
「坐直身子，我數三聲後就要按鍵了。」

  
拍了幾張照片，Steve咬了咬下唇，忽然說道：「再來一張，這次笑一下吧。」  
  
男人一臉狐疑地看著他，可當數到三時，他還是輕輕掀了掀嘴角。  
  
拍照完成後，Steve將照片連同Bucky的名字和出生日期傳給Natasha。  
至於那張笑得牽強無比的相片，如果美國隊長上網查考加密封存照片的方法，沒有人需要知道。

* * *

**03.**

接下來的日子依舊平淡。一幢公寓，兩個人，在這小空間內各自生活。相比起初時，Bucky總算漸漸放鬆下來，偶爾還會問起從前的事。他對當年從軍的事特別感興趣，Steve自然不介意詳談當年他倆一起並肩作戰的經歷。談到在海德勒兵工廠的那場惡戰，Bucky聽得特別專注。午間的陽光透窗而進，灑落在他平靜的臉上，Steve不其然想到火海中Bucky那堅定的眼神，還有那句說話。

 

不知是否因為最近常常談及往事，Steve閒下來的時候，總會想到從前和Bucky相處的點滴，尤其那段可笑又尷尬的相識經過。

 

認識Bucky那年，Steve只有六歲。那時六歲的他瘦小得像個三、四歲的小孩，站在同齡人旁邊，往往矮人一大截。瘦小的身材似乎也成了他飽受其他孩子欺凌的「主因」。那是個炎熱的下午，媽媽帶他到公園玩耍，自己則坐在公園的長椅上，和別的母親交談。Steve如其他孩子一樣，耐心地輪候玩鞦韆的機會，好不容易等到了，正當他興高采烈地踏著小步走往鞦韆架時，一個比他高一個頭的男孩忽然走過來，一把將他推開。他還記得，當日早上下過大雨，地上有很多大大小小的水窪，男孩這一堆，使他失去平衡，一屁股坐到水窪裡，淺起小小的泥黃色水花。所有孩子都指著他笑，還有孩子說他「嚇得尿濕了褲子」，那個把他推開的男孩，現在卻像個帝王般，仰著長了雀斑的小臉，驕傲地坐到鞦韆上。

 

他和Bucky就在那時候認識。

男孩踏步準備盪鞦韆時，一個棕髮的小男孩突然跑過來，一腳將他踹到鞦韆下。突然「倒台」的帝王在地上翻了個筋斗，然後「哇」的一聲哭了起來，一個年紀稍長的女孩立刻把他拖開，那該是他的姐姐吧? 棕髮男孩走過來，朝他伸手，灰藍色的眼睛卻一直狠狠地盯著那個淘嚎大哭的男孩。Steve尷尬地看看左右，孩子早作鳥獸散了，他怯怯地伸出小手，握上男孩的。男孩一手將他拉起來，但由於力度過大，Steve沒站穩，直掉到男孩的懷裡，結果濕褲子印在乾褲子上，連帶對方的褲襠也濕了一小片。

 

Steve驚惶失措地後退幾步，仰頭看著這比自己高差不多兩個頭的男孩。男孩低頭看自己的褲子，揚了揚眉。本以為他會大發雷霆，誰知他傻傻地笑了起來：「喔，看著像尿了褲子，」他看了看Steve，指著他被黃泥水沾濕的白褲子：「不過你看來更嚴重，就像是──」男孩終究還是忍不住，抱著肚子哈哈大笑起來。

 

「我也不想呀，他推我了。」說完，他懊惱地扭頭看看自己屁股。

 

「你認為我為何會踹他? 我都看到了。」男孩用手背刷刷額上的汗。也許是天氣熱的關係，他的臉被太陽曬得紅彤彤的。

 

「你叫甚麼名字?」

「我?」Steve詫異地指指自己。

「不，我問你身後的水窪。」男孩歪著頭，輕浮地掀掀嘴角。

「我是Steven Rogers，」Steve用手指搔搔微微發熱的臉：「從來沒人想知道我的名字，所以──」

「很好，那我是第一個了，我喜歡當第一，」棕髮的男孩伸出手來，爽朗地笑：「我是James Buchanan Barnes。」

「呃? 那我應該如何稱呼你? James? Buchanan? 還是Barnes?」Steve一臉疑惑地伸手過去。

「Bucky，」他的手握上Steve，鄭重地搖了幾下，臉上泛起和煦的笑容：「我的朋友都這樣叫我，那我應該怎麼叫你? Steven? Rogers? 泥屁股?」

「我才不是叫泥屁股呢，」Steve不爽地嘟起嘴巴：「你可以叫我Steve? 媽媽叫我Stevie，但你不是我媽媽。」

「當然，Stevie~ 喂喂，你別走嘛，我叫你Steve就是……」

 

他們的故事，就從那天開始。

雖然Bucky嘲笑他時，總是用膩死且帶尾音的腔調喊他「Stevie~」，但事隔多年後，Steve Rogers還真有點想念這個老舊的暱稱。

 

* * *

 

**04.**

隨著時間推移，二人的互動也漸漸多起來。自Bucky來了後，Steve漸漸能將這座小公寓視為「家」。雖然他的好友跟從前不大一樣，但既然七十多年前他最好的朋友能安然接受自己的變化，那麼現在他也應該這樣做。在這時候，美國隊長已經別無所求，他只希望能和Bucky一樣平淡地生活下去。

  
可惜，再平靜的海面也會有暗湧。在Bucky遷進來的第三星期，發生了一件事。  
  
當時Steve正在睡房清理房間，突然聽到外邊傳來一陣玻璃碎裂的聲音。他立刻衝出睡房，發現Bucky坐在沙發上，雙手緊抱著頭，身體不停顫抖。他連忙趕過去察看，卻被對方一手推開。  
  
「別!」接著又是一陣撕心裂肺的叫喊。  
金髮男人無視Bucky的勸阻，走過去問他說：「你需要甚麼? 告訴我，Buck，告訴我!」  
「滾，滾遠點!」Barnes大口大口地呼吸，希望就能減輕痛楚，但他的頭痛並未消減半分，反而痛得越來越厲害。

「我不會再丟下你的。」手足無措的美國隊長站在Bucky身邊急得團團轉，理論上他應該打電話給從前為S.H.I.E.L.D.效力的醫生，問題是他難保對方不會將Bucky在他家的事告訴政府。他強逼自己冷靜下來思考，終於想起浴室藥箱裡儲有強力鎮痛劑。  
  
正要安撫Bucky，誰知對方突然把他按倒在地。  
  
「你是任務……任務，」冬日戰士騎在他身上，抖著聲音低嚎：「要殺、殺死美國隊長!」他的臉也因為疼痛是汗濕，汗珠一顆又一顆地滴落在Steve的白色汗衫上。Steve看著他，心裡一陣難過。那雙現在滿佈紅筋的灰藍色眼睛裡，盡是迷惘、惶恐與掙扎。這讓他想起天空母艦上的那場對決。

 

就在這時，冬日戰士一把抓住他的衣領，重拳同時落在美國隊長的右邊太陽穴上。一陣劇烈的暈眩感突然來襲，Steve甩了甩頭，模糊地看到Bucky抓起身邊的破花瓶往他臉捅過來，他下意識伸手去擋，結果碎裂的瓶口扎得他手心一陣痛感。  
在第二擊來襲以前，美國隊長摟著冬日戰士的後背，用雙腳鎖住對方的大腿，用力一下翻身，勉強將對方壓制在身下。他無視手心上的傷口，迅速按住Bucky的雙手。身下的人死命掙扎，不時低吼，彷彿一頭受傷卻仍奮死抵抗的獸。  
  
「Buck，沒事的…… 你看清楚，我是Steve。」  
「你是任務!」Bucky大聲呼喊：「放開我!」Steve雙腿夾緊對方下肢，死命按住身下人的手腕。微抖的嘴唇像錄音帶般重覆著相同的話。Bucky的眼睛漸漸濕潤起來。他緊閉雙眼，發出一陣類近哽咽的聲音。看著那潮濕的眼角，美國隊長心裡一陣難過，也無暇細想那是汗還是淚。  
  
「Steve……」

 

一句沙啞的呼喚，令美國隊長也無暇理會對方是否已經回復。他將Bucky緩緩拉往懷裡，對方卻一把將他推開。

 

「別……」臉色發白的冬日戰士向後移動，背靠著牆，抖著聲音：「別過來。」灰藍色裡的一切，全被惶恐淹蓋。

 

「Buck…… 你冷靜點，沒事的。」

 

施襲者看看手腕上不屬於自己的血，瞪大雙眼，神經質地盯著美國隊長受傷的手掌。一陣嘶啞的吼叫，他突然爬起來，打開家門衝了出去。Steve怕他傷到自己，傷到途人甚麼被抓，也顧不上穿鞋，就這樣赤著雙腳跟上。美國隊長緊跟其後，一路跑到公園，卻在拐角時被甩掉。就這樣，他像個迷途的孩子般，在公園內到處尋找Bucky。那晚風很大，仲秋的涼意已幾近晚秋，穿著單薄的汗衫找了大半夜仍毫無結果。他坐在長椅上稍歇，突然想起當日參加母親喪禮後Bucky來找自己的事。那時候他才18歲，剛失去母親，Bucky讓他過去跟自己同住，然後他說了這樣一句話。

 

「I’m with you till the end of the line, pal.」

 

雖然不知道Bucky為什麼會這樣，但是自他來了以後，Steve從未見過他如此失控，不知他現在怎麼了呢? 看著空空如也的鞦韆，他再次站起來，繼續尋找離家的人。直至天亮，滿身汗水的Steve看著髒兮兮的自己，還有血跡斑斑的右手，他決定還是先回家，畢竟這副模樣很難不惹人懷疑。

 

事實上，他要找的人正藏身於下水道中。

 

Bucky瑟縮在下水道裡的一個角落，讓自己藏身於潮濕的黑暗中。往時洗腦，大多只會出現頭痛或嘔吐這類後遺症，但每次被強制接受強度大的洗腦後，就可能出現「反流」。冬日戰士經歷首次「反流」時，曾在一分鐘內徒手殺掉三名科學家。所以每次接受強度大的洗腦後，完成任務的殺手都會被送進「冰柩」冷藏，除了可防止記憶恢復以外，另一要點就是避免「反流」現象。剛才反流發生時，他幾乎錯手殺死那個收留自己的男人。他知道Steve不同於那些手無搏雞之力的科學家，但反流發生前沒有任何先兆，如果他在美國隊長睡著時下手，結果會怎樣呢? 棕色頭髮的男人緩緩拉起衣袖，默默地看著手腕上Steve留下的血跡，他從未如此憎恨自己。

 

洗過澡後，赤著上身，僅穿著棉質運動長褲的Steve正坐在廁板上，用鉗子清理藏在掌心裡的玻璃碎片。處理過傷口，Steve靜靜看著右手上的傷痕。花瓶裂口的弧度跟他的生命線稍重疊，形成一個小小的交會點。他知道，在血清的效用下，這傷口很快就會復原。但精神上的創傷就不同了。想著那個離家而去的男人，想著當天的話，Steve站起身來，收拾藥箱，穿戴好後再次出門尋人。

 

他知道倒下後要重新站起來有多難，當初Bucky既能向他伸出援手，在Bucky需要他的時候，他也要奉陪到底，哪怕之後的路有多崎嶇、有沒有出路。

 

* * *

**05.**

 

 

Steve每天外出，每次都無功而還。

 

到了第五天清晨，他剛從外邊回來，便看到Bucky側著身體，曲起雙腿，斜斜地靠在大門上。他連忙跑過去，蹲下來察看，他就像初來時的那樣骯髒，憔悴，赤著的雙腳上受幾處被割破的傷口。他神志有點迷糊，面色蒼白，原來灰藍色的眼睛也變成死灰色。

 

Steve二話不說將他抱進屋裡。

 

事實上Bucky也不知道自己怎麼又回到這兒，他只知道，在自己快支持不住的時候，雙腿不自覺地動了起來。到他醒來的時候，已躺在雪白的床上，Steve則坐在旁邊，歪歪斜斜地靠著牆打瞌睡。他看來很累，原來乾淨的臉現長成胳腮鬍。他勉強支起身來，身邊的男人立刻驚醒過來。

 

「噢，Bucky…… 你感覺如何?」

 

Bucky沒有回應他，直接拿起床几上置著的水杯，一口氣喝光裡面的水。窗外的陽光十分刺目，他不自覺地瞇起雙眼。Steve見狀，立刻跑去拉上窗簾。

 

「能吃點東西嗎? 我剛才弄了點三文治，我給你拿?」

 

棕髮的男人沒有應他。他勉強爬起床來，一陣暈眩感令他失去平衡，身邊的美國隊長連忙來扶，卻被Bucky止住。Bucky扶著床，閉上眼睛佇立原地，過了一會才緩緩邁步，走向廚房。在他進食的過程中，Steve一直陪在他的身邊，他甚至因為擔心自己太久沒進食，胃部受不了冰牛奶，特意為他把牛奶加熱。

 

「這幾天我一直找你，但沒找著，」Steve淡淡地微笑：「不過你總算回來了。」

「嗯。」這時，他的目光落在Steve包紮著的右手。

 

注意到他的視線，Steve不好意思地笑笑。

 

「啊，沒事的，小傷而已。」他靜靜地安慰道。

 

他「反流」，傷了Steve，自己離開後這人卻一直尋找自己。

Bucky突然感到胃部一陣抽搐。

 

「Buck? 你還好嗎?」

「別管我。」他刻意壓下嗓音，狠狠地瞪看身邊的人。

 

「那你有甚麼需要，記得跟我說。」他扯扯嘴角，然後轉身離開。

 

Bucky無視了這個建議，及後也再沒跟Steve說話。

就這樣，他們的關係回到了原點。

 

二人再次同處一室，但連半分交集也沒有。Steve一直試著安慰Bucky、逗他說話，但不管說甚麼，Bucky都不理他，甚至懶看他一眼。然而奇怪的是，餐前Bucky總預先把食材洗切妥當，餐後則搶在Steve前洗盆子，後來美國隊長發現Bucky不時偷瞄自己包紮著的右手，從此他就知道了原因。那天二人一同吃午飯時，Steve跟他說：「我的右手沒大礙，你別擔心。」Bucky沒有答話，但Steve從他的眉梢看出那種因遭看穿而萌發的些許尷尬。及後的日子，他們之間依然只有Steve一人在唱獨腳戲。右手傷癒後，Bucky完全無視Steve的存在。

 

這讓Steve非常難受。

這十天以來，他試圖用盡一切方法開解Bucky，但對方一直當他透明。到了第十二天，Steve再也受不了，那天早上，他來到Bucky面前：

 

「我想跟你談談。」

 

Bucky默默地看他一眼，沒有表態。

 

「Buck，我不知道你為什麼不理睬我。但如果是因為那晚的事，你真的不必記掛在心上。你那時處於失控的狀態，我是知道的，你不是有意傷我，我也是知道的。我不知道你為何那樣──你沒向我提及過──我猜是洗腦的事? 如果是這樣，那你必須認清一個事實：你也是受害者。你記得嗎? 那時你給我打電話，你叫我別將所有事情往肩上摃，但你呢? 我不想你再因為那件事而對我不瞅不睬。我累了，Buck，這事算了吧，好嗎?」

 

疲憊的藍眼睛裡，是無奈，懇求還有說不盡的彷徨與無助。

 

「我討厭看到你這樣……」

 

Steve閉上眼睛，當他再次睜眼時，眼裡閃過一絲受傷。

「這樣的我很可悲，是吧?」金髮男人別過臉，緊抿的嘴角勉強扯出一絲弧度。

 

當天Steve再沒對他說過半句話。

* * *

**06.**

 

Bucky態度沒有任何改變。

 

每次Steve走進客廳，Bucky都會從沙發上爬下來，然後踱到窗邊的小沙發坐下。他總會和Steve保持距離，就連用餐，他們也不再同坐一桌。沒有交談，沒有對望，Bucky總是垂著頭不發一言，臉上沒有任何表情。Steve不知道自己還可做什麼，唯有寄望時間能夠撫平對方心中的傷痕。但其實不好受的並不只Steve一人。Bucky一直留意著Steve的轉變，之前Steve還會不停找話題，或強顏歡笑勸慰自己。但自那次「交談」以後，他變得很安靜，臉上的笑容少了，卻經常皺著眉頭。Bucky不喜歡看到Steve這樣，但這一步是無可避免的，Steve一天不放下他，他都不能放下怯疚離開此地。

 

「這一切都是為了Steve。」Bucky再三催眠自己。

 

可惜理智不一定能凌駕於情感。

在冷戰的第三天，當Steve像陌路人一樣與自己擦身而過時，Bucky再也受不了。在廚房裡，他拉住了Steve的手腕。

 

「我想離開。」他一直等待Steve回應，但Steve沒有，他只是佇在原地，靜靜地看著他，藍眼睛裡是毫不掩飾的失望。

「那是反流，」Bucky強忍內心的恐懼，咽一下乾澀的喉嚨：「你看到我變成啥樣子，我根本無法控制自己。這一次，我弄傷了你的手，但誰都無法預料下次我會對你做出甚麼事情。一直以來，你待我就像朋友一樣，我不想傷害你。我想，只要跟你保持距離，久了，我們就能像陌路人一樣分別。但我不想看到你這樣。」他頓了頓，再次開口時，聲音微微發抖：「給我一句話吧，Steve。告訴我我可以離開你。」

 

「我不答應，」Steve斬釘截鐵地拒絕了Bucky的要求：「首先這不是加減數，不是你走了，我們受過的傷害就可以全數抵銷。其次，請你別把自己看得太厲害，我們真要開打的話，勝負還是未知之數。」

 

「Steve──」

 

「你答應過我的，你說過會和我一起走到最後──我知道你忘了，但我並沒有。」Steve握緊拳頭，語氣也變得越來越重：「你必須知道，你能給我承諾，我也能對你許下相同的諾言。就算反流真的再次發生，就算我明天就要死在你的手裡，我都不會食言，不會後悔，我會一直呆在你身邊，因為這是我們的承諾，而你是我最好的朋友。」

 

Bucky不安地別過臉，沉吟了好一陣子，嚅嚅開口：「從前我會做些甚麼?」

 

「我沒懂你的意思。」

「從前我如何讓你消氣?」Bucky垂著眼睛：「請告訴我。」

 

這問題令原本火冒三丈的Steve氣消了一大半。他深深地吸一口氣，看著Bucky的臉，一字一句清楚地道：「你會跟我道歉，保證不會重犯。如果你還沒把錢花光，你會請我吃大餐，否則你會給我一個bro hug。」

 

「bro hug?」

 

對上那兩泓充滿疑惑的灰藍，Steve漸漸走近，拉了Bucky的手緩緩將他拖進懷裡。被抱時Bucky一度僵立在原地，過了一會，才漸漸放鬆下來。

 

「現在，你該用雙手回抱我，把手搭在我的背上或腰上就好。」

 

Bucky遵照他的指示，雙手環在他的腰背上。Steve像從前一樣，閉上雙眼，把臉埋進Bucky的頸窩裡。在廚房裡，兩個人一直擁著對方，過了一會，Steve才開口。

 

「你知道嗎? Buck，你是個不折不扣的混帳。」

「對不起。」

「答應我，別再提出那種蠢要求了，不然我會把你揍得爬不起來，大不了之後再給你包紮。」

 

Bucky遲疑一下，在Steve耳邊說：「我或會傷到你。」

「沒關係，我有血清。再者，你以為面前的人是誰? 這可是美國隊長，你鋼拳再厲害也難以把我打成肉碎。」

「啊? 說這話的人幾乎被我打到毀容呢。」Bucky淡淡笑道。

「那是你，Bucky，我無法還手。」

 

耳畔傳來的聲音，使Bucky聯想到展板上那瘦弱的小個子，心裡突然微微抽了一下。他下意識地摸摸Steve的頭髮，懷裡的人愉快地嘆了口氣，把臉埋得更深了。沉默開始在廚房裡蘊釀，但這再也不是令人不安的沉默。

 

「好吧。」

「嗯?」

「我不會再提出這種要求。」

 

這時Steve挪了挪身子，看著他，唇上漸漸展露出由衷的笑容。

在笑容漾開的那刻，Bucky的心跳分明漏了半拍。

 

* * *

**07.**

 

 

Bucky睜開雙眼，身後微弱而柔和的淡黃色光線，勾勒出客廳不同事物的輪廓。

於他而言，失眠早已變成一種常態，但他似乎不是這房子裡唯一失眠的人。在很多無眠的夜裡，他都發現Steve亮著寢室的燈。一直以來，Bucky都是靜靜地躺在沙發上，借雙耳觀察Steve的動靜，房中偶爾會傳來一陣窸窣，不過很快又會回復平靜。

 

這晚，Bucky從沙發爬起來，謹慎地踏出每一步，走到Steve的寢室外，躲在暗角。Steve正握著鉛筆，筆尖正在畫簿上來回滑行，傳來幾不可聞的「沙沙聲」。金髮的男人垂著眼睛，不無專注地看著畫冊。他的臉看來有點疲憊，但卻有種令人安心的平靜。在一般人眼中，這男人象徵美國的核心價值，是萬人景仰的英雄。他們看到的是有勇有謀，剛正不阿的超級戰士。美國人尊敬他，是因為他對國家的無私奉獻，而不是因為他們了解藍色制服下的那個人。眼下這個穿著白背衫，深藍色棉質運動褲的男人，是Steve Rogers，一個安靜、內向、溫和、善良、細心又有點頑固的普通人。他看來很無所畏懼，但之前發生的總總讓他明白到，這堅強的外殼下，其實住著一個孤獨而不安的靈魂。

 

這時，他想起展示板上那個瘦小的金髮男孩，想起那雙眼睛裡的堅定與不安。

 

他不由自主地轉身，邁步，踏進亮著燈的房間。

 

Steve抬起頭，臉上掠過一點詫異，雙手慌忙地合上桌上的畫冊，嘴巴卻生硬地陪笑：「Buck，睡不著? 我給你煮──」

 

「你在畫甚麼?」眼看Steve不知所措地眨了眨眼睛，Bucky嘗試擠出一絲笑容，指指畫冊：「可以讓我看看嗎?」

 

「當然……」他遲疑一下，然後像個做錯事被發現的孩子般，將「使壞」的罪證交到Bucky手裡。

 

Bucky打開畫冊，首先映入眼簾的，是一幢摩天大廈。

「這是甚麼?」

Steve站起來，看著畫中的建築物：「啊，這是Stark Mansion。」

 

翻到下一頁，Bucky的動作停下來了，畫冊的右邊畫了一個人。那是一個身穿黑色背衫，留著山羊鬍子的男人。畫中人一臉漫不經心，嘴裡叼著一把螺絲刀，右手拿著不知名的工具擺弄一部電動摩托。而同一頁的左邊，則畫著一個鐵甲人。

 

也許是他盯看太久的關係，Steve指指畫裡的人說：「這是Stark，嗯，Tony Stark。」Bucky抬眼看他，一抹淡淡的笑容正好從Steve嘴角漸漸消褪。他沒回應Steve，但默默記住了這個名字。

 

緩緩的翻頁，雜七雜八的掃描呈現在Bucky眼前，他覺得自己像在借Steve的雙眼觀察各種不同的事物，不得不說是一種有趣的體驗。指頭再翻開新的一頁，停下，抬眼，最終定睛於Steve微微發紅的臉。

 

畫中的不是別人，正是Bucky。

 

一頁、兩頁、三頁…… 全是他的畫像，包括那未完成的掃描。

 

正臉，側臉，坐著的，站著的，臥著的，微笑的，板著臉的……

 

「這些…… 你啥時候畫的?」

「嗯...... 失眠的夜晚?」  
  
他看來尷尬得像是隨時要躲到床下似的。  
  
「不用對著就能畫?」Bucky裝作沒有瞥見Steve臉上的表情，繼續注視畫中的自己：「但是電影裡，畫師都要讓模特保持姿勢才能把他們畫出來。」

「一般情況下需要這樣做，」Steve搔了搔臉：「但你不同，從前你常常給我當模特，讓我練習畫技。雖然這樣說似乎很奇怪，但我筆下畫得最多的人，是你。」

「因為沒人願意給你當模特?」

「嗯，在我注射血清之前，你是我唯一的朋友。」

「那之後呢? 注射血清之後應該很多人願意給你當模特吧?」

「我不知道，」Steve看看身邊的人，解釋道：「我沒問過別人。」

 

所以他曾是Steve唯一的模特。不知為何，這讓他有點高興。

 

「那之後你有畫過我麼?」

「嗯，經常。」

 

剛在這世紀醒來的時候，他不只一次畫Bucky，但卻未嘗完成一幅完整的畫作。後來他離開S.H.I.E.L.D.給他安排的臨時住處，遷來這兒居住。離開時，他將那滿載不完整的畫冊遺留在緊鎖的抽屜裡。直至Bucky遷來與他同住，他才又開始為自己的摯友繪畫人像。在一同共處的那些年裡，他常常以Bucky作為練習畫技的對象。還記得第一次畫他時，那傢伙一直在埋怨手腳發麻，直至看到成品，他才願意閉嘴。之後每次Steve要畫畫，請他當模特，那個棕髮的大男孩不但爽快地答應，還會擺出各種爛俗可笑的姿勢說：「你，把我畫帥氣點啊。」

 

Steve每次都會以微笑回應，但其實他心裡明白，就算他不以指間的鉛筆美化眼前這小子，最終的成品也能讓對方稱心滿意。

 

「喂，在想甚麼?」

Steve一時不知怎麼回應，看了看房間四周，突然開口道：「我想把書房改建成你的睡房。」他眨了眨眼睛，恍然大悟地地敲了敲手掌：「對，怎麼我沒想到呢? 睡房! 天，我竟然一直讓你睡沙發。」

 

「沙發挺好的，」Bucky疑惑地看著那個一臉緊張的人：「就是沙發墊太軟……」

 

「對不起，Buck，我太大意了，明天我就去處理這事，你從前喜歡比較軟的床，那你現在──」

 

「現在我看到你的雙人床，」Bucky繞過Steve，坐到床邊。他摸了摸雪白的床單，扭頭看他：「我看不到改建房間的理由。」

「你不介意?」Steve的提問中充滿試探意味。

「我沒所謂，視乎你介意與否。」

 

金髮男人搖了搖頭。

 

那晚，他睡在Steve的身邊。Bucky知道自己的提議大膽而莽撞，但他明白在失眠的夜裡，身邊有人總比沒有人好。雖然長夜仍然漫長，但至少那不是完全靜止的黑暗，被子所包裹的，也不獨獨是自己的體溫。

 

這更多是為了自己，而不全是為了Steve。在入夢以前，他反覆告訴自己。

* * *

**08.**

  
睡床的問題雖已解決，但這又衍生另一個問題──從前失眠，甚麼時候失眠，Steve有很多事情可做。他可以起床畫畫，看書或者乾脆做單手俯臥撐。但現在跟Bucky同床，失眠就不再是一個人的事了，尤其他知道，有不少夜晚，他倆背對著背，躺在床上一動不動，靜待破曉的到來。這一晚，Steve再一次失眠了，他睜著眼，百無聊賴地看著床頭的電子鐘。亮藍色的數字一分一秒流逝。小時候，老師曾對他們說時間不會等人，所以要格外珍惜。血清與冰雪令他和Bucky的時間凝滯，誰會想到這一合眼就是七十年光景? 周遭的人不是死去，就是老去，而他自己則迷失於時代的洪流裡。在這個不需要也不屬於自己的年代裡，他跟Bucky重遇。雖然他們經歷過很多事，Bucky甚至失去了左臂以及所有記憶，但Steve還是為再次遇上感到慶幸。

 

藍色的數字跳動，改變，Steve的思緒也再次盪開。

 

母親死後，他比之前更努力學習，以半額獎學金考進了Auburndale Art School。雖有政府補助，卻無法抵消日常生活、醫藥費和花在畫具顏料上的開支。他將能變賣的全數變賣了，聖誕前夕，他把父親的手錶塞進大衣的口袋，扯扯衣領，冒著風雪出門往變賣店走去。就在他站在石梯上踮著雙腳跟店東討價還價時，有人從他手裡一把搶過手錶。

 

「你瘋了嗎? 那是你爸唯一留給你的物件。」

 

在這種倒楣時候，他當然會遇到Bucky。

 

「把手錶還我吧，Bucky，到了春天，我會把手錶贖回的。」

「你給我少來了，Steven Rogers，哪次變賣家當後你能把東西贖回的?」面前的老朋友氣得雙頰泛紅，在Steve反駁之前，Bucky直接握住他的手腕把他拖走了。

 

二人來到後巷，Bucky終於放手，Steve下意識揉揉被握得發疼的手腕。

 

「Buck，把手錶還我吧，我真的很需要那筆錢……」

「說服我。」

「我已三個月交不出房租了，之然房東太太一直沒說甚麼，但她今早來找我了……」Steve滿臉窘迫地垂著眼睛：「經濟蕭條下，日子難過的不獨我一人。」

「聽著，Steve，我可以把手錶還你，但你得遷來跟我同住。」

「可是你家裡的情況──」

「來，還是不來，你選。」

 

就這樣，他在1937年的聖誕前夕遷進Bucky的小公寓。

 

公寓雖小，但除卻一個房間外，還有獨立的洗浴室。這在當時的紐約來說已經算很不錯了。Bucky幫他放好行李和畫具，笑著把手錶還給他。

 

「答應我，別再做蠢事了。」說著，他拍拍Steve的肩。

 

起初Steve睡在Bucky的沙發上，看來有次重感冒，發高燒，Bucky將他抱到床上方便照應。從那天起直至Bucky從軍，他倆一直同擠在這小小的單人床上，渡過了數個寒暑。說起當年同床的事，其實還蠻尷尬的。那時他雖然瘦小，但和Bucky同擠在闊度只有七十多公分的床上，還是極其勉強。有次Bucky睡覺還直接將他踹到床下去了。雖然只是大腿青了一片，但那小子反應之大，就像自己開車把Steve撞開三尺一樣──他就是這樣緊張的人。

 

接下來的晚上，Bucky直接將他摟在懷裡睡了。

 

「兄弟，你真的很瘦呢，」Bucky輕輕撫著他的背部：「比我所有前度女友都要瘦。」

「別把話說得這麼曖昧，好嗎?」Steve閉著眼睛，眉頭不自覺皺了起來：「我可是個男人。」

「那男朋友?」那欠揍的傢伙吃吃笑了起來，Steve把頭埋在枕間，懶得理會他。過了一會，Bucky微微收緊了手臂，兩人的胸口緊貼一起。

 

「你混身都是骨頭，一點都不好抱。」

「我能感覺到你的心跳，跳得好快呢。」

「睡了麼?」

「Steve? Stevie?」

 

Bucky說的每句話，他都聽見了，但他著實不知道該怎麼回應，只好繼續裝睡。就在這時候，他感覺到Bucky挪了挪身體。

 

「晚安了，混蛋。」

 

當他的吻落在自己頭頂時，Steve能清楚感覺到他唇上的笑意。

那一刻，他沒敢睜開雙眼。

 

顯示分鐘的數字欄跳了一下。

 

事隔多年，他們再次同床，但現在他倆都有屬於自己的空間，親密程度也大不如前。Steve翻身過去，面向Bucky。街燈透窗而進，照得灰色汗衫下的鐵臂散發出微微的寒光。不知道是不是感覺到自己的動靜，Bucky也翻過身來面向著他。

 

在微弱的茶色街燈裡，在一室的沉默中，天藍與灰藍互相對峙。過了一會兒，Steve微微向前挪動身體，緩緩張臂抱住Bucky，將臉埋在對方的頸窩裡。他以為Bucky會粗暴地推開自己，但對方只是安靜地待在原處，沒有半分動靜。

 

也許他可以再貪心一點。

 

他微微動了一下，貼上Bucky的身體。隔著衣服，他隱約感覺對方平穩的心跳。

 

在熟識的體溫下，睡意漸漸來襲。就在Steve快要入夢時，他分明感覺到Bucky的手輕輕搭在他的腰背上。

 

這次Steve並未緊閉雙眼。

 

* * *

 

**09.**

 

Bucky發現每次觸踫Steve時，Steve都會有所反應。

首次意識這點，是一次不經意的接觸。當時Steve在做早餐時，他取牛奶時輕拍Steve的腰，請他讓一讓，結果正在煮食的男人暖暖地笑了，輕鬆愉快地吐出一句：「早啊，Bucky。」又比如昨晚看電影，Bucky並未如往常一樣坐在沙發另一端，而是和Steve並肩而坐。那傢伙傻傻地朝他笑，似乎很開心的樣子，還微微靠到他身上雀躍地講解電影前傳的內容大要。看著這個正靠著他肩膀睡覺的男人，Bucky想，若果這類身體接觸能讓Steve高興，他不介意多觸踫Steve。

 

但在第二天早上，一個不速之客讓他意識到那一直潛藏在心底裡的隱秘。

 

早上六時半，Steve剛晨跑回來，正在浴室洗澡，Bucky則坐在電視前看早上新聞。這時候門鐘響了，Bucky套上Steve的長袖連帽衣，將小軍刀收到身後，踱到門邊，把門打開半分。

 

Bucky認得這個身穿西裝的黑髮男人，他就是畫冊中那個給Steve修理電動摩托的人。

一股莫名的怒氣一下子直湧心頭，沒等對方說話，Bucky已先行關門。

 

門外傳來一陣細碎的咒罵聲，然後是急促的按鈴。

 

「怎麼回事，Bucky?」全身濕漉漉、只把浴巾繫在腰間的美國隊長風風火火地走出來：「那是誰?」

「推銷員而已，別開門。」

「早上六時按門鈴的推銷──」

 

這時Steve的手機響起了。

「老冰棍你的小玩伴幾乎撞斷我的鼻樑，我鄭重警告你，現‧在‧立‧刻‧給‧我‧開‧門!」

「Stark?」美國隊長無視Bucky的冷眼，連忙跑去開門。

門被打開的剎那，Tony Stark毫不掩飾地上下打量Steve的身體，不無輕浮地吹起口哨來，他的表情令Bucky恨不得上前把那張嘴撕掉。Steve低頭看看自己，臉上的紅暈漸漸延伸到雙耳。Bucky走過去一把推開Steve，冷冷地沉聲命令：「穿衣服去。」

待他轉臉看Stark時，發現他的眼光正停留在自己的左手上。

 

「我們應該談談?」棕色的眼睛從他的手轉移到臉。

「沒啥好談。」

「那我只好跟冰棍──」Bucky一手叉著Stark的脖子，將他推到牆上。

「別這樣叫他。」

Tony非但沒有生氣，反而勾了勾嘴角，眼神裡滿是挑釁：「是嗎? 他倒從未制止我呢。啊，對了，我該怎麼稱呼你? Barnes? 還是冬日戰士?」

就在Bucky的拳頭快將落在Stark臉上時，有人一把抓住他的手腕，就算Stark不說，Bucky也知道那是誰。

 

「進屋裡談。」

 

三人坐定後，Stark從懷裡抽出一封文件，甩在茶几上，文件直滑到Steve的面前。

「有人要我將這些轉交給你，她知道我們Stark Industries有專門送遞的部門，只要得到我認證的信件，就算國安局想查也難以入手──」看到Steve撿起文件時發現拆過的封口時皺了皺眉，Tony接著道：「別擺出這副表情，隊長，她沒說我不能拆信。」

「要是她跟你說了，你真的不會拆信嗎?」美國隊長無味看著遭開信刀破開的封口。

「沒法子，我可是個充滿好奇心的人，親愛的隊長，」Tony鬼鬼地笑：「又或者我只想知道你們經歷那次任務後感情有沒有突飛猛進?」

「這跟你沒有半點關係，Stark。」

「不代表我不感興趣，」Tony Stark看向Bucky：「而事實上真相比起你的花邊八卦更精彩，誰會想到深受國民愛戴的美國隊長竟會窩藏通緝犯，還找女特務給疑犯偽造證件?」

 

「你想怎樣?」Bucky盯著Stark，灰藍色的眼睛冷得像冰刃。

「我可以怎樣?」Stark立刻反唇相譏：「用你來要脅美國隊長拍攝性感月曆──慢著，這個想法好像不錯……」

「Tony──」

「別『Tony』我，冰棍。」Stark扭頭面向Steve：「你該知道我這次登門造訪絕非純粹為了給你當郵差送信，我想跟你談條件。如果你答應我的要求，我願意給你保守秘密。」

 

「是我自來的，跟Steve無關，他不必跟你談任何條件。」

「真令人感動! 士兵，可惜我們誰都知道隊長脫不了罪。」

 

美國隊長沉吟良久，終於點了點頭：「說吧，Stark，你的條件。」

「噢，條件，」Tony拍了拍手，愉快地道：「嗯? 我應該讓你穿上最好的禮服陪我出席酒會，還是讓你一絲不掛地跟維密的女模特一同拍攝性感月曆? 當然，如果你羞於跟女模特拍攝這種照片，我願意代勞，隊長，我們可以在浴室、床上玩鬧，甚至在你的電動摩托上──」

 

Steve早知他在開玩笑，所以也沒理他，紅著臉聽他口若懸河胡說八道。倒是身邊一直緊握拳頭的Bucky，聽到這兒突然像脫弦的箭般撲到Stark身上，在他狠狠抓住對方衣領時，原先置於後腰上的小刀已同時架在鋼鐵俠的脖子。

「Bucky! 停手!」

「Wow! 一把年紀了還亂吃飛醋?」Tony半開玩笑地舉起雙手，眼睛卻一直注視Bucky的鋼手。

 

「Stark，如果你在打他主意，我得警告你，你想都別想。」

 

「真不是一般的敏銳呢，Rogers，」Tony凝視那個仍然騎坐在他胯上的冬日戰士：「他，就是今天我倆將要談及的『條件』。」

* * *

 

###  **10.**

 

在Steve的勸慰下，Bucky終於回到座位上，但這不代表室內的氣氛得以緩和。

「不論你的條件是甚麼，我都不會答應。」Steve傾前身體，想肘支在膝上，語調斬釘截鐵：「如果你真要告發我，請便。」

「我看過他活動的片段，雖未經驗證，但根據觀測及已知數據，他這條手臂是以仿生學為基礎建立的。也就是說，將線路與人體內的活動神經連接。我不知道他這條手臂用了多少年，但以我所知，這種技術迄今仍未完全發展成熟。換言之，你的老友的左臂隨時會失靈，失去活動能力之餘，他也會飽受極大的痛楚。」Stark攤了攤手，繼續侃侃而談：「無可否認，我對他的鋼臂極感興趣。事實上我看不到這次研究對他會帶來甚麼壞處。只要採集足夠的數據，我不單可以隨時給他修理，甚至給他弄一條更靈活、更耐用的鋼臂。喂，你，你別用這種看神棍的眼神看我。」

 

「他是很好的機械師──」Steve小聲跟身邊的Bucky說。

「錯了，我是最好的，」Tony努了努嘴：「我敢肯定，除非那幫人回來找你，否則你這條臂早晚淪為廢鐵之餘，有生之年都要飽受煎熬。噢，我猜你也不想回去?」

 

「我們需要時間考慮。」

「需要多久，一分鐘? 十分鐘? 還是一天? 要多少時間我都能給，先生們，」Stark愉快地笑道：「為了那條手臂，我不介意等一下。」

 

Steve鄭重地朝Tony點點頭，又向Bucky示意。二人站起來，回到睡房交談。

 

「Bucky，你覺得他的建議怎樣?」

「我不需要他的幫忙。」

「但Stark說的有道理，如果你的手臂失靈了──」

「那就扯下來，我不怕痛。」

「Bucky……」

「我不想你欠那混蛋人情。」

「Tony說話雖然口沒遮攔，但其實人挺好的。」

「因為他幫你修過車?」

「因為他是我的隊友，我曾跟他一同戰鬥。」Steve嘆了一口氣，摸上Bucky的後頸勸慰：「你不願意相信他，那相信我，好嗎? 我不想看到你受苦。」

「我也不想看到你跟他拍那種照片。」

「照片?」Steve眨了眨眼，臉上開始泛紅：「啊，別放在心上，Buck，他開玩笑的。」

「你要我答應，行，但你必須答應我一件事。」

「是甚麼呢?」

「如果他真的那樣對你，我定必扭斷他的手，你可別制止我。」

「這是甚麼傻話?」聞言的Steve笑出聲來，卻對上一張無比認真的臉。他連忙收起臉上的笑容。

「我相信的是你，不是他。你要麼答應我，要麼拒絕他，你選。」

 

同一個人，同一種眼神，相似的對白──

剎那間，Steve像是回到了那年隆冬時節、紐約的某一條後巷。

 

「好吧，我答應你了。」Steve垂下眼睛，想了想，有點猶豫地伸拳。他不奢望Bucky記得這一幕，畢竟那是很久以前的事了。Bucky看著他的拳頭，緩緩伸手，輕輕跟他敲了敲拳頭。似曾相識的感覺衝擊著Steve的思緒，他愣了一下，然後恍如隔世地眨眨眼睛，不無詫異地看著面前的男人。

 

「你怎麼了?」

「沒甚麼。」

 

Bucky凝視著他，過了一會，終於伸手將他輕輕拉到懷內。Steve伸出雙臂環上Bucky的腰，閉上眼睛，把額擱在他的肩上。

 

「你為何難過了? 別難過，好嗎?」

 

是真也好，錯覺也好，在那一刻，Steve切切實實地感覺到從前的Bucky。

他下意識地收緊雙臂，緊抱這位久違的摯友。

 

* * *

 

**11.**

 

下決定後，二人收拾行裝，離開華盛頓，乘坐Stark的私人飛機前往紐約。這是Steve重遇Bucky後第一次重返紐約。在飛機上，多年前的事像潮水一樣湧進腦海。有時Steve懷疑自己是不是真的睡了七十年，不然為什麼所有老記憶都新得像昨天發生一樣? 他看看新邊的Bucky，束著馬尾的友人正靜靜地透過玻璃窗看外邊的青空，沒有好奇，沒有喜悅，就像平日靠在窗邊看街上的行人一樣。

 

「如果時間許可，我們一起重遊舊地，好嗎?」

 

聽到Steve的說話，Bucky微微掀動嘴角，卻沒說話。

 

甫抵達紐約，三人乘坐長轎車來到Stark Industries的總部。Tony將他倆領到研究室外，當Steve想跟上時，Tony輕輕按住他的胸口制止：「抱歉對你說這種話，但到此止步了，隊長，接下來是我和Barnes的私人時間。你可以透過玻璃窗看到我們，但也只能遠觀了。如果你有甚麼需要，告訴JARVIS，就這樣。」沒等Steve回應，Tony已轉向Bucky，示意他進內，但Bucky原風不動地佇立原地，看著Steve。Tony翻了翻白眼，不爽地擺手說：「老頭們，別太痴纏好麼? 如果你們有需要，我可以將房間暫時讓給你們，不過這兒到處都是攝像機和收音器，而我又極有可能讓JARVIS拷貝錄像──」

 

「我會在這兒等你的，Buck。」

Bucky點點頭，邁步走進了研究所。Stark張著嘴巴，愣了半天才指著Steve說：「我受夠了，冰棍，你們再繼續無視我的話，難保我不會發瘋。」

「你閉嘴的話，就不必擔心別人是否無視你?」美國隊長微笑著挑了挑眉。

「我討厭你!」Stark裝腔作勢地呲牙咧嘴，朝隊友做了個鬼臉，便走進工作室。

 

「好了，Barnes，」Tony讓Bucky坐在椅上，邊搬弄不同的機器邊說：「接下來我會講講今天的流程。首先我會先用電腦掃瞄你的鋼臂，進行數據分析，接下來我會給你進行神經掃瞄和腦掃瞄。完成上述兩個步驟後，我需要拆下你的鋼臂進行進一步的研究和分析，不必擔心，事前我會給你注射足量的麻醉藥，拆掉鋼臂的感覺大概就像跟脫掉外套一樣，不會有任何痛感。關於以上，你有問題想問麼?」

 

「你和Steve是甚麼關係?」

「嗯?」對提問有點意外的Tony瞪了瞪眼，他看看窗外的隊長，又看看面前的男人：「我和他的關係相當……複雜，」Tony拉過一把椅子，坐在Bucky對面，蹙緊眉頭故作沉思狀：「該怎麼說呢? 簡言之就是我對老冰棍又愛又恨啊。」

聞言的男人沒有說話，雙眼仍然直勾勾地盯著Stark。受到鼓勵的鋼鐵俠擺動雙手，繪形繪聲地說：「我小時候就有這種感覺了，一方面非常崇敬他，但另一方面又會非常妒忌他，你知道，我爸將所有空餘時間都花在尋找這老冰棍之上了。第一次和他見面時，覺得他老套過氣頑固自以為是而且終日頂著一張便秘臉，合作過後就有點改觀了。」

「改觀?」

「不知道啊，他是個可靠的戰友，我們合作相當愉快，而且這老頭性格挺可愛的，」Tony看著Barnes漸漸變冷的眼神，繼續煽風點火火上加油：「嗯，現在回想起來，隊長挺吸引人啊，對不? 老好人，長相帥氣外加男模似的身材，柔軟度高人又非常好騙，聽說他還是處──」話沒說完，冬日戰士突然朝他揮拳，早有準備的Tony抓起鋼椅擋著，卻發現椅腳被鋼手打得全變了形。

「Wow! 士兵! 冷靜點，我逗你而已，沒人要跟你爭男朋友!」

「他不是我的男朋友。」

「他終究是你的! 我就知道，你會幹掉所有跟他對視或是對他微笑的人，不‧論‧男‧女! 我說，為了全人類安危著想，你還是──」

 

「砰」的一聲，研究室的門突然被撞開了。Steve衝進來拉著Bucky不停安撫，確定Bucky沒事後才問Tony有沒有受傷。Tony Stark非常不爽地瞇起眼睛，揚揚手上的破椅：「噢，非常感謝你的關心，隊長，我人還沒死呢，不過是門被你撞開椅被他打爛而已。」Steve衝進來拉著Bucky不停安撫，確定Bucky沒事後才問Tony有沒有受傷。Tony Stark非常不爽地瞇起眼睛，揚揚手上的破椅：「噢，非常感謝你的關心，隊長，我人還沒死呢，不過是門被你撞開椅被他打爛而已。」

 

「呃，Tony，很對不起，我該怎麼補償你?」

「你對我最好的補償就是跟他結婚滾床溫馨纏綿去，不過你倆再急也得忍忍，待我完成研究了我保證送你拉斯維加斯蜜月套票還有你這輩子都用不完的保險套，死冰棍。」

 

「甚麼? 你、你，我們? Tony! 我們不是…… 嗯，我和Bucky只、只是非、非常要好的朋友! 最、最好的朋友……」Steve紅著臉抗議，卻遭Tony Stark徹底無視。他無助地看向Bucky，卻發現那微彎的嘴角仍殘留一抹不經意的笑容。

 

* * *

 

**12.**

 

Stark的話令Bucky重新審視他和Steve的關係。

 

在這些日子以來，他一直跟Steve一起生活。不諱言，Steve能讓他安心，其存在也能讓Bucky感到自己有能力克服一切困難。雖然美國隊長不需要任何人站在他的前面，對他加以保護，但每次看到Stark欺負Steve時，他總會感到非常生氣，這種不明所以的情緒令他疑惑。從「老朋友」口中得知，他從前曾經常接濟那個瘦弱的窮小子。那麼，是記憶在作祟嗎? 可他明明什麼也記不起。

 

躺在床上，靜靜地看著那張熟睡的臉。Steve Rogers曾是他要殺的目標，但自他收留自己那刻開始，這人的一言一行、一顰一笑漸漸佔據他整個世界。這或許是浪漫喜劇裡常提到的愛情，也許不是，但Bucky清楚知道，如果他只能選擇一個人共度餘生，那就是面前的人。

 

Bucky稍微貼近，緩緩合上眼睛，靜待黎明的到來。但在天亮以前，他已然入夢。

 

第二天清早，當Steve醒來時，他發現Bucky還在睡，流海遮了他小半張臉，Steve小心翼翼地支起身體，悄悄伸手給他把頭髮挽到耳後。冷淡、木然、惶恐、憤懣與憎恨曾經出現在這張年輕的臉上，但在這個早上，它看來是這樣安靜。Steve滿足地笑笑，爬起來梳洗，然後跑到廚房準備早餐。在Stark的家裡，除卻健身房與游泳池，他最常跑到廚房，畢竟這兒需要照顧的人不只一個。就在他用平底鍋煎蘑姑煙肉蛋餅時，閉著眼睛的Stark拿著杯子，熟練地走到咖啡機前，現在的Tony Stark簡直像個夢遊症病患。

 

「早啊，Tony。」

「Tony Stark沒有早上。」他倚著牆，大口呷飲杯中黑得像電油的熱飲，愉快地嘆了口氣。

「我好像嗅到食物的氣味。」他再次把杯子放到咖啡機前，眼睛仍然閉著：「煙肉? 炒蛋?」

「蘑姑煙肉煎蛋餅。」

Tony仰頭喝光杯裡的咖啡，睡眼惺忪地蹭到Steve身邊，伸手取走放著幾塊蛋餅的盤子，然後打開冰箱，拿了一瓶茄汁，打開瓶蓋，把半瓶茄汁擠到盆子裡，最後連一點雞蛋都淹沒在茄汁中。Steve關掉電磁爐，把鍋裡的蛋餅放進另一隻剩有食物的碟，放到保溫罩後，才則拿起另一盤蛋餅，踱到Tony對面坐下。看著Tony快速用叉把雞蛋和茄汁搞混才進食，他有點擔心地問：

「茄汁不會太多嗎?」

「不會，反正盤子裡的食物不會有任何味道。」

「可是你沒試過便已擠掉半瓶茄汁。」

「冰棍，我不是第一天吃你烹調出來的食物。在你那個年代，食鹽可能很珍貴，但現今的鹽比沙灘裡的沙還要便宜。」

「我已經多放了鹽……」

「當然，我吃得出你多放了兩顆鹽。」

 

語塞的Steve吃一口自己做的蛋餅，味道沒問題呀…… 正狐疑間，Tony忽然踢了踢他的腳踝。

「嗯?」

「Barnes的腦掃描報告出來了，我發現了一些非常有趣的東西，我想，你或有興趣知道?」

「你啥時候開始研究腦部了?」

「昨晚。」Tony推開面前的盤子，站起身來。手一揮，一大堆影像出現在他和Steve之間。他一邊拖曳不同影像，一邊給隊友解釋：「你知道，我們腦裡有所謂邊緣系統，特別是海馬體和杏仁核，負責將短期記憶轉化成長期記憶。這個邊緣系統非常有趣，它會給我們決定每件記憶值不值得儲起來。海馬體決定非情緒性的資訊，杏仁核則決定情緒性的資訊。如果沒有邊緣系統的海馬體和杏仁核來做『篩選和運送』的工作，就不會有新的資訊放進長期記憶裡。根據Barnes的腦掃描，我發現他的邊緣系統裡有一個暗區。」

「腦部損傷?」

「不是，」Tony咬了咬唇，忽然打個響指：「打個譬喻，那個暗區不是死了，而是睡著了，它就像一個上了鎖的箱子一樣。」

「我沒明白，你意思是…… 暗區是洗腦造成的某種創傷或後遺症?」

「不，根據數據顯示，這暗區並非因遭受外來干預而出現的，所以我有理由相信，那是Barnes自己弄出來的──可能是出於意志，或是大腦對洗腦產生某種反射性的防禦，我也不確定。老實說，我翻查的資料裡對這情況沒有任何記載，但我想，他一直用這種方法畫出這小區域，那內裡一定裝著一些他死也不想忘掉的東西。」

 

Steve微張著唇，握著叉，一臉詫異地看著面前的Stark。

 

「沒明白? 我已經盡量用你能聽懂的──」

「你意思是，Bucky可以恢復記憶。」

「對極了!」Stark興奮地拍了一下手：「我們可以來一場『找鑰匙遊戲』，但在表演變魔術以前，我們需要先取得觀眾的同意。」

「你想我跟他談?」

「你認為他願意跟我談嗎? 我是他名單上最不想看到的人。」Stark一揮手把影像掃掉，再次坐到椅上，托著頭，饒有趣味地道：「我常覺得他早晚會精神分裂。你是他最喜歡的人，我是他最討厭的人，然後他每天都得對著我倆，我們就像卡通片裡那些死纏爛打的天使和魔鬼。」

 

二人正閒聊間，赤著腳的Bucky揉著眼睛走了過來。Steve跟他道過早安，連忙給他倒牛奶、送上早餐和餐具。Bucky喝了半杯牛奶，開始吃盤子裡熱騰騰的蛋餅。Stark將雙臂交叉胸前，看著進食的男人。

 

「你覺得蛋餅好吃麼?」

Bucky停下手上的動作，木無表情地盯著他。

「我沒下毒，只是好奇想知道你的想法。」

長有灰藍色眼睛的男人看看身邊自己的同伴，得到友人認可後，他低頭看著盤裡的蛋餅，淡淡吐出一句：

 

「味道非常好。」

「看，這要麼是老冰棍們的口味，要麼，」Stark鬼鬼地朝Steve擠眼睛：「就是你遇到真愛了，隊長。」話畢，站起來的Tony拿了杯子，在二人面前來了一個異常瀟灑的轉身，準備盛滿他這早的第三杯咖啡。

 

* * *

 

**13.**

 

早餐過後，Steve跟Bucky到影視室看老電影。劇終的時候，Bucky忽然開口：「想上健身房嗎? 我想活動一下。」就這樣，兩個超級士兵一同到了健身房。Bucky脫掉上衣，以隨身攜帶的橡皮圈把頭髮束起。Steve則脫掉外衣，只餘下貼身的白色棉質背衫，並用拳擊手綁帶纏緊雙手。

 

「我準備打沙包，你──」Steve還沒說完，Bucky忽然向他臉部揮拳。金髮男人下意識用手肘擋隔，棕髮者的鐵拳已往他腹部招呼。Steve錯身閃開，以為Bucky突襲是因為受了反流影響，心裡不禁涼了一截，站定後卻對上對方挑戰中帶點玩味的笑容，還有暗藏笑意的灰藍眸子。

 

「讓你一條鋼臂，如何?」

「為了你的安全，Buck，我建議你別這樣做。」

 

話音剛落，二人在的健身室裡展開一場激烈的肉搏戰。

 

從前當Bucky知道他想從軍時，雖曾多次勸阻，但常常陪伴Steve一同進行格鬥訓練。他們把沙發軟墊鋪在地面上練習。說是格鬥訓練，其實不過是Bucky抱著枕頭，讓Steve練習揮拳和踢腿。雖然Bucky從來沒有還擊，但每次練習過後，Steve總是左黑一塊右青一截，手指關節還會發炎。Bucky給他擦藥時總會像個老奶奶般碎碎唸，說他頑固，不自量力，就算成功投軍也只有送死。

 

「你好好當個畫家不行嗎? 你看你的手，指關節腫成這樣，如何拿畫筆?」

「畫家? 我現在不過是個挨家挨戶派報紙的報童，況且我希望以這雙手報效國家，就算它再也拿不起畫筆，我都不會後悔。」

「你知道嗎? 在我認識的人裡，你是最傻那個，卻也是最堅定的。」

「所以你是我最好的朋友，因為我知道不論我做任何事，你都會陪我傻下去。」

 

的確，每次他要求Bucky陪他訓練時，好友總會答應，至於擦藥時的各種嘮叨，Steve早就將它視為一種「Bucky式的關心」。

 

一時分心，鋼拳落在他的腹部，Steve稍微後退兩步。

 

「失去盾牌就不會戰鬥了?」

「如果你這樣認為就大錯特錯了，我們之間還沒分出勝負呢。」Steve吸一口氣，收歛心神，開始展開攻勢。二人拳來腳往，各有攻守。轉眼就是一個半小時，Steve的背衫已經濕透，Bucky的額角和眉梢也都鋪了一層薄汗。Steve剛化解Bucky的攻勢，沒想到對方乘勢矮下身來施展掃堂腿攻他下盤。Steve失了重心，一屁股坐在地板上，而Bucky也在這時撲過來，雙腿緊緊夾住對方的腰胯，伸手要來按美國隊長的手腕，好不容易按住左手，正要抓他右手時，隊長用力拍開伸來的手，然後迅速伸手扯掉Bucky束髮的橡皮圈，一頭深棕色的頭髮頓時散落肩上。

 

「該剪頭髮了，Buck。」隊長笑著揚了揚眼眉。

「先管好你自己。」話音剛落，Bucky的手已制住他的右手，他突然俯身在Steve的肩上狠狠咬了一口，身下的人抽了一口氣，也不知是因為痛，還是出於詫異。Bucky張嘴，舐舐有點乾燥的唇，滿意地看著Steve右肩上鮮明的齒印。

 

「這仗我贏了，這就是我在你身上留下的印記，士兵。」

 

視線轉到Steve臉上時，Bucky察覺到對方兩頰泛起不尋常的紅暈。

 

「是的，你贏了，所以你可以放開我了，Buck。」

 

聽到他的說話，Bucky放開雙手，Steve緩緩坐起身子，順勢輕輕推開仍坐在他身上的Bucky。棕髮男人翻身坐在他身邊，有點疑惑地說：「怎麼了?」

 

「沒甚麼。」

「Steve。」

 

「真的，我不過是想起從前的事而已，」Steve沉吟一會，扭臉對Bucky笑笑，然後垂著眼睛，注視雙手上的手綁帶：「那晚你參加朋友的派對，很晚才回家。你喝得爛醉，你進門時吵醒了我，我正要下床看過究竟，你跌跌踫踫地進來了，帶著滿身酒氣將剛站起來的我推回床上，擠過來在我耳邊說了一大堆糊塗話，然後在我肩上同一位置重重咬一口。」

 

「我說了甚麼?」

Steve輕輕搖了搖頭，半天，才低應回應一句：「對不起，我忘了，該不是甚麼重要的事……」

 

Bucky雖記不起前事，但從那側臉上隱隱透露的心虛，他知道Steve有所隱瞞。

 

* * *

 

**14.**

Bucky沒有當場揭穿Steve，也沒再提及那晚的事，但二人吃過午餐後，卻再次談到頭髮過長的問題。由於Bucky還是美國政府的通緝犯，不能外出理髮。比較過幾個方案後，最後Bucky同意讓Steve為他操刀。雖然只是給Bucky剪頭髮，但Steve不能否認自己非常緊張。從前只有Bucky給他理髮，而每當他提議給對方剪頭髮時，Bucky總會斷言拒絕。也難怪，從前他是個非常注重儀容的人。

 

為了完成任務，Steve特意上網研究各種不同的理髮知識，期間Tony忽然出現在他身邊。

 

「你獨個兒躲在這兒上網，我還以為你在偷偷看小電影，誰知你竟然在惡補...... 甚麼? 理髮知識?」Tony搖搖頭：「冰棍，你讓我太失望了。」

「Bucky願意讓我給他剪頭髮，但我不大會…...」Steve小聲地說：「如果他知道我不會，大概不讓我動手了。」

「因為你將會剪掉他的耳朵，接下來他便會變成鐵臂版的梵高。他，不拿畫筆但會耍刀，不懂畫畫卻能用眼神殺人，夠酷不?」

「Tony……」

「理髮的事你不必擔心，我能讓最好的理髮師給你老友剪頭髮，而且保證他不會透露你老友的身份，對了」Tony挑了挑眉：「以我所知，你還未向觀眾先生詢問他的意願。」

「我還在尋找適合的時機。」

「是真的沒找到時機? 還是忙著和Barnes『短兵相接』直接把正事忙了?」

「你怎麼──?」

「我早跟你說過了，冰棍，這兒除了洗浴室，到處都是攝影機和收音器，」Tony摸了摸臉上的鬍子：「話說起來，打鬥的最後部分還真像小電影裡那些──」

「閉嘴，Tony，拜託，」Steve閉上眼睛，疲憊地揉搓額角：「沒人想知道你接下去要說甚麼。」

「那就快快完成你的任務，士兵，」Tony用力拍拍Steve的肩膀：「還有，今晚晚飯後帶上Barnes來我的工作室，髮型師要給他理髮。」

 

晚上到了工作室，Steve才知道Tony說的頂級理髮師竟就是一部機械人。

「我嚴重警告你，Steven Rogers，你再不收起你那輕蔑的眼神，我就讓JARVIS每晚給你講八小時睡前故事。」

「我沒有輕視你，理髮師先生，我只是感到非常……」Steve對著眼前的機械人思索半天才補充道：「驚訝。」

「我原諒你，老頭，」Tony搖搖手指，轉頭問Bucky：「帥哥，想換甚麼髮型?」

 

「我叫James Buchanan Barnes。」

Tony翻了翻眼：「是的，James Buchanan Barnes先生，請問你想換甚麼髮型?」

 

「從前的。」

 

Bucky的答覆令Steve有點意外。

 

「『從前』是指──」

「我失去記憶之前。」

 

Stark扭頭看Steve，美國隊長卻仍像個傻瓜一樣愣在原地，滿臉錯愕地看著自己的好友。Tony不耐煩地打了幾個響指：「我需要你的協助，士兵。」如夢初醒的金髮男人連忙給Tony描述當年Bucky所留髮型，而Stark也根據隊長指示調整數據。完成後，他揚揚手，Bucky理髮後形象的投影即時出現在三人面前。經過幾處細微的修改後，Tony讓Bucky坐下來，機械人給他繫上理髮布。看著Bucky的頭髮隨著剪刀的運轉一綹又一綹落在理髮布上，Steve凝神屏息地注視自己的友人。在短短十五分鐘之間，面前的冬日戰士漸漸變換成當年的Bucky Barnes。

 

他幾乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

 

那晚Steve洗澡後回到睡房，發現坐在床邊的Bucky正皺著眉頭抓撥新理的短髮，他看來還未習慣新髮型? 金髮男人坐在友人身邊，拍拍對方的膝蓋。

 

「Buck，你想不想恢復記憶?」遇上對方疑惑的眼神，Steve立刻解釋說：「是這樣的，Tony從你的腦掃描裡，發現你腦部邊緣系統裡有一個小暗區，他說，那暗區就像是個上了鎖的盒子，裡面極有可能藏著你過去的記憶。Tony認為恢復記憶絕非不可能，但我們想先了解你的看法。」

 

Bucky垂下頭，咬了咬牙，過了好一會兒才回應：「除了你以外，我不知道暗區裡還有甚麼，我不能確定自己想不想知道那些事情。」

 

「沒關係的，Bucky，」Steve伸手撫弄對方的短髮，不無溫柔地道：「現在你不過是多了一個選擇而已，不論你決定如何，我都會絕對尊重的。」

 

Bucky點了點頭，忽然轉頭跟Steve說：「我們找天出外逛逛，好嗎? 我想看看我們從前一起生活的小區。現在我理髮了，該沒人能認出我?」說完，他下意識地摸摸自己的頭髮。

 

坦白說，Steve曾希望Bucky同意恢復記憶。但在這時這地，看著Bucky的側臉，回想這段日子的經歷，他開始發現，不論Bucky最終決定是甚麼，他絲毫不會在意。

 

* * *

 

**15.**

 

第二天早上， Steve和Bucky一同外出，在這今非昔比的紐約市內到處閒逛。還有兩星期就是聖誕節，紐約時代廣場道上熙來攘往，到處都是急景殘年。這天Bucky穿著跟現代普通青年無異──灰色帽衫，黑色皮夾克，黑色手襪，貼身的黑色牛仔褲還有一對黑色軍用皮靴。Steve則戴上黑框眼鏡，頭戴深藍色鴨舌帽，脖子上繫著黑白藍三色條紋圍巾，身穿白色汗衫和海軍藍色軍用長外套，配淡藍色牛仔褲和藍色原版高筒Converse。在擠擁的街道上，偶爾會有人看向他倆，但更多人會跟他們擦肩，迅步而過。Bucky本不喜歡人群，人多會讓他有壓迫感，然而有Steve伴在身邊，他的內心非常平靜，也沒有絲毫不安。的確，這男人彷彿天生有種安撫別人的能力。

 

「這是我醒來後第一眼看到的紐約，」Steve呼了口氣，微笑著說：「不過當時我不知道自己身在何處，後來聽他們說，才知道這就是時代廣場。」

「我不知道自己醒來時首先看到甚麼，」Bucky淡淡回應：「我想，當時我大概跟你一樣迷惘和慌亂吧。」

「可幸的是，那段日子已經過去了。」

「嗯，至少我知道，現在我醒來時首先會看到你。」

「啊? 不知道這是好事還是壞事呢?」

 

Bucky以微笑回應，沒有回話。

 

二人在露天咖啡店吃過午餐，便乘坐地鐵前往中央公園。十二月的中央公園，早已褪變成一片乾枯的金黃與灰白。道的兩旁，種了一列又一列的樹，光禿禿的枝椏延伸、交疊，在二人頭上形成一道沒有盡頭、也不完整的拱橋。一路上二人沒有說話，只是一步一步地往前走，雙腳偶爾踏在疏落的枯葉上，發出乾脆的沙沙聲。走了一會兒，二人來到湖邊，席地坐在金黃色的草地上，靜看西天的夕陽斜斜照落湖面上的景致。二人坐了好一會兒，Steve開始談及從前的紐約。從他的話語裡，Bucky想像到一個髒亂、龍蛇混雜的城市。這或者不是一個理想的居所，但偏偏這樣一個充滿缺陷的城鎮，盛載了Steve最美好的回憶。

 

「我記得你曾說最快樂的日子都在夢醒以前。那不是美好的時代，瘦弱的你也一直飽受窮困帶來的煎熬，」Bucky頓了頓：「我一直沒明白。」

「那時候再苦，也是真正屬於我們的年代。」Steve淡淡微笑，卻沒告訴Bucky最重要的原因。他靜靜地從身邊撿起一塊小石子，斜斜地拋出去，石子在湖面上跳了幾下，擊碎了星海，留下一圈又一圈金色的漣漪，久久才回復平靜。

 

「戰爭就像那塊石子，它墜落之際，同時打亂了我倆的命運。可是，當漣漪散開，一切又會回復原來的樣子，」Steve抬頭看看西邊泛著微黃的落霞：「我不知道該怎麼表達......」他扭臉看著身邊的男人，在夕陽之下，灰藍色的眼睛變成了一種近乎銀色的藍，這讓Steve想到破曉時東方的天空。大概是意識到自己定睛太久，他有點不好意思地扭頭接著說：「我想我需要修正原來的說話，因為現在我感到很快樂。」

 

* * *

 

**16.**

 

Steve說他很快樂，那麼，自己呢?

在接下來的旅途上，Bucky一直在思索這個問題。

 

離開中央公園，他們乘坐地鐵前往Brooklyn。時值下班時間，地鐵上擠滿了人，他倆面對面站在車廂近車門的角落。每次車門打開的時候，Steve的背部總被進出的乘客撞到，有些人還對這高大的男人投以不滿的眼神。結果，當車門第三次打開時，Bucky把手搭在Steve腰上，讓他往自己這邊靠。就這樣，二人面對面，近距離站在一起，Steve臉上浮現出歉疚的笑容。

 

「不好意思，我們應該早點離開中央公園的。」

「嗯，沒關係。」

 

雖然這段日子裡他們常常待在一起，肢體上有觸踫也是尋常不過的事。但在二人都醒著的情況下，靠得那麼近還是第一次。Bucky看著Steve的側臉，他看來有點不安，藍眼睛一直沒敢看過來，雙頰和耳沿也微微泛紅，這令Bucky想起昨天練習結束時的情形。當他咬在Steve肩上時，他也曾有這種反應。

 

是因為靠得太近的關係嗎?

 

Bucky看著面前的男人，突然微微收緊腰上的手，湊到Steve耳邊低語：「我說，你從前是不是也這樣容易臉紅?」

 

「不是所有人都像你那樣善於社交的，Buck。」Steve故作不滿地翻了翻眼，卻無法掩飾瞬間變成赤紅的雙頰和耳沿。雖然他不喜歡Steve不安的表情，但他不能否認，Steve臉紅的樣子很有趣，難怪Tony Stark總喜歡調侃他──不，Stark是個混蛋，Bucky確信自己跟Stark是有分別的。

 

可是在Steve心裡，他跟Stark有沒有分別呢?

Bucky心裡突然感到一陣焦慮，在車廂這段短短的旅程中，他漸漸理解自己真正的想法──他並不滿足於成為Steve的好友，他希望在Steve心裡自己會是特別的一個。

 

「啊，下一站就是High Street了，Buck，準備下車?」

當閘門再次打開，二人隨著人流離開車廂，但Bucky的心事卻並未留在車廂裡。

 

二人先是到Brooklyn Bridge Park閒逛和用膳。

「看，那邊是曼哈頓，那是帝國大廈，那個是自由神像……」兩人站在East River河畔，Steve像個雀躍地給Bucky介紹紐約的主要建築。站在旁邊的Bucky雙手放在口袋裡，卻無心聽他講解。Bucky開始想到肥皂劇裡的主角，然後開始想像他和Steve做著相同的事情──如果我牽他的手，他會甩開我嗎? 如果我問他，他會坦白對我說出心裡的想法嗎? 如果我──他看著Steve的嘴唇，臉上一熱，從此不敢再想下去。吃過晚飯，Steve帶他重遊當年所住的小區域。兩個人並肩而走，Steve偶爾談到從前的事。Bucky垂著頭，眼睛一直盯著Steve的手，掙扎了好一會兒，終於伸手過去，握著Steve的左手，結果對方反握他的，就這樣，兩個人牽著手在Brooklyn的街頭漫步。

 

「Steve，我有話要說。」

「啊?」

 

Bucky看看四周，拉著Steve轉入某道後巷。

 

「Buck，你不舒服嗎? 你臉色看來不大好──」

「在我說完以前不要打斷我的話，」Bucky沉吟了好一會兒，發現根本沒認真想過要說甚麼，可是Steve正一臉耐心地看著自己。他只好硬著頭皮，深深吸一口氣，一股腦兒將心裡的想法全說出來：「雖然我忘掉舊時，但我從你說的話裡知道了我們的過去……這樣說很奇怪? 在這段日子裡，我確實能感覺到從前的你──不是已成為美國隊長的Steve Rogers，而是那個善良、平凡卻非常勇敢的瘦小子，」Bucky垂著眼睛，緊張地掀掀嘴角，手仍緊緊握著Steve的：「這很有趣，不是嗎? 你的外形改變了，但內裡的你未有因時間變改；我呢? 除了這條鐵臂，我還是老樣子，可是我再也不可能變回從前的James Buchanan Barnes。你或者會說，Stark可以嘗試幫我恢復記憶，但我不願意那樣，因為內裡可能有我不想記起的過去。更重要的是，你就在我身旁，」他抬眼看著Steve，眼神中不無堅定：「在中央公園裡，你告訴我你現在很快樂。我不知道快樂是怎樣的，我記不起來，但我喜歡跟你一起生活，你讓我覺得我可以變成一個更好的人，而不是一部只懂殺人的機器。我希望能讓你快樂，我希望，陪我建構回憶的人，是你。」

 

「Buck──」

「別說話，」Bucky踏前一步，將Steve摟在懷裡，雖然隔著衣服，但他仍能感覺到Steve的急促的心跳。受到鼓勵的Bucky漸漸移近，無意識地用鼻尖蹭了蹭Steve的，Steve卻緩緩別開了臉。

 

「這不是真的，Buck，」Steve微微垂著臉，潮濕的眼眶微微泛紅：「現在你有這種想法，是因為你還未有機會真正接觸外界。將來你認識的人多了，就不會再對我說出同一番話。」

 

「我不需要別人，Steve，我只要你。」

「這只是一種錯覺。」

「你為什麼老要否定我的想法?」Bucky有點生氣地道：「我是失憶，不是撞壞了腦袋，我清楚知道自己在幹甚麼──」

「你喝醉那晚也說過同樣的話，」Steve難過地扯了扯嘴角：「你擠上床，突然伸手那開我睡衣的衣領，在我肩上咬一口。你說你愛我，可是我能當真嗎? 那時你爛醉如泥，而且你還有女朋友。你當然可以辯解現在你沒有喝醉，事實上我們都不可能喝醉了，可是當你有了別人，你就不會再說這番話，」他頓了頓：「現在你也許覺得難以接受，但我是為了你好，我不想你後悔。」

「我不會後悔，」Bucky盯著他，一字一字道：「我倒想知道你的想法。」

「那不重要，」Steve淡淡地道：「我一個人也能活得好好的。」

「但你明明有其他選擇，Steve，如果你對我沒有那種感覺，拒絕我，我保證事後我們還能繼續當朋友。」

 

Steve頹然嘆了口氣：「Buck，別這樣對我。」

 

Bucky伸手將他推到牆上，壓上，二人臉間的距離只餘下幾公分。

 

「我數三聲，三聲之後我便會吻你。如果你不願意，你有足夠時間推開我。」

「Buck──」Bucky沒有理會他，自個數數，數到「三」時，Steve緊緊閉上雙眼。

 

* * *

 

**17.**

Steve頭上的鴨舌帽應聲落下。

 

Bucky的吻不像Peggy的唇般柔軟帶香，他的唇有點涼、有點乾，有點霸道，但又帶點不確定。Bucky把唇貼上Steve後未動半分，後巷裡的時光彷彿為二人凝滯。

 

雖然Steve一直聲稱Bucky只是自己最好的朋友，但他心裡明白不過，這位兒時的玩伴在自己心裡早已遠超好友這個名詞。但在那個年代，人們接受不了同性戀，愛上同性的人總被視為異端，會受到別人排擠。Steve從未因而感到害怕，畢竟他是在打壓中長大的，但他不想Bucky也遭受相同的對待，而且Bucky喜歡女孩子。這個故事早有伏筆，可在那個時代，他倆注定不會有美滿的結局。

 

接下來，他們下墜，沉睡，醒來，在七十多年後重遇，為敵，再度成為朋友。

同居的兩個月後，Bucky向他表白。

 

他是美國隊長，為自由而戰是他的天職和責任。

選擇愛誰，也是自由的一種，那為何他不能為自己踏出這一步? 為何他不能為自己而戰，給自己和Bucky一個機會?

 

一秒，兩秒，三秒…… 沒有任何動靜。

Bucky閉上眼睛，繼續一秒一秒地數，靜靜為Steve的拒絕倒數。數到十七時，Steve的唇微微張開。他的吻，味道像微溫的蘋果梳打酒。Bucky輕吮他的下唇，小心地回應對方的同時，忙著脫掉自己的手套，然後雙手捧著Steve的臉。當他的舌尖滑過對方的上唇時，他明顯感覺到Steve微微抖了一下，熱感，也漸漸從他臉上傳到自己的手心。他忍不住輕輕咬了Steve的下唇。

 

Bucky的唇漸漸變得溫暖而潮濕，他的嘴裡仍殘留著薄荷糖那帶辛的甜味。

 

在這吻之前，除了父母外，Steve只吻過三個人。

第一個吻是意外，第二個吻是道別，第三個吻是為了隱藏身份。

無獨有偶，在這三個短暫而突然的吻裡，他都是被動的那個。

 

但第四個吻不同。

他知道這個吻甚麼時候落下，知道自己不再是完全被動，這吻他已期待經年，而更重要的是，這個吻到現在還沒結束。

 

靠在牆上的金髮男人愉快地微微舒了口氣。

 

Steve的唇瓣張得更開了，Bucky順勢加深了這個吻。

唇舌先是互相舌探，然後緩緩交疊，糾纏，呼吸變得越來越粗重和躁熱，但Bucky不願意放開，他怎可能放開? 在他失去所有以後，這男人就是他的全部。他用舌輕輕推開Steve的舌尖，然後稍稍用力吮咬戀人的下唇。

 

懷中的人以一聲嘆息回應。

 

Bucky以雙手纏上Steve的腰，唇上一點也沒閒著。

Steve的唇角，臉頰，額角和眉梢都成了他肆意掠奪的對象。

 

是他的，Steve是屬於他的。

一陣難以言狀的躁熱感洶湧而上，Bucky含吮Steve的耳垂，舌尖畫過他的耳殼：

 

「你是我的，Steve，我的……」

 

他的聲音低沉而帶點嘶啞，這真的不是夢嗎?

Steve微微張開雙眼，雙手緩緩環上Bucky的脖子，扭臉追逐對方的唇，結果遇上對方揶揄中帶點挑釁的低笑。不甘被嘲諷的Steve重重咬在對方的下唇上，Bucky痛的低吼一聲。

 

看來真的不是夢呢。

 

Bucky毫不猶豫地輾上Steve唇上的笑意，他曾以為自己喜歡看對方笑時的樣子，但原來吻在帶笑的唇上更容易令人上癮。

 

內心的躁動變得越來越難耐，Bucky把身體緊貼Steve，撕磨之間，那是──

 

對方突然發出一聲低吟。

 

「Steve?」

 

Steve把臉埋在Bucky頸窩，他的耳沿紅得像火燒一樣。

 

「怎麼了?」

「我、我們得停下來了，至少暫、暫時得…… 得停下來。」

「可是我不想停。」Bucky說完，張嘴咬了咬Steve的耳沿，懷中的人像遭到電擊一樣顫了一下。他垂著臉，輕輕推開Bucky，然後托托歪歪橫在鼻樑上的眼鏡架。這時Bucky才看清他的臉──

 

Steve的臉頰紅得像蘋果一樣。

看到這一幕，Bucky忍不住再次湊過去吻吻他的臉，俯身給他撿起帽子，拍拍上邊的灰塵才交給Steve，然後戴上剛才脫掉的手襪，Steve則把帽子套到頭上。二人互相檢查過後，一同離開暗巷。

 

轉角時，Steve假裝輕咳一聲，偷偷牽上Bucky的左手。

 

* * *

 

**18.**

 

「Captain Rogers，Mr. Barnes，Sir正在工作室等待您們。」

 

剛抵達Stark家門前的Steve和Bucky慣性地抬頭，面前的門應聲打開。

 

「JARVIS，Tony有說是甚麼事嗎?」

「對不起，Captain Rogers，Sir未有透露。」

 

就這樣，二人一同往工作室走去。

工作室內，背向著二人的Tony正坐在轉椅上，像餓鬼一樣狼吞苦嚥地吃喝，直至JARVIS調低搖滾樂，他才轉過身來。

 

他的目光先落在二人的手，三秒後迅速移至二人臉上，最終定睛在隊長的唇上。

「約會愉快嗎?」Stark挑了挑眉，走到隊長面前跟他說：「噢，隊長，你和他親熱後忘了拉褲鍊。」

聞言的隊長登時臉紅，連忙低頭檢查褲襠才發現自己被騙，至於那個可惡的發明家，早已笑彎了腰。Bucky見狀，即時踏前一步，臉上寫滿危險和警告，尷尬的美國隊長更顯尷尬，也踏前一步，與Bucky並肩而立，輕輕握了握他的鋼手。棕髮男人的臉色即時緩和不少，當他看往Steve時，嘴角甚至泛起淡淡的笑意。

 

「夠了，Lovebirds，停，我知錯了，別這樣對待我。我連續工作了二十小時才難得有幾個甜甜圈下肚，我可不想現在把它們全吐出來。」

「Tony，你找我們有甚麼事?」

Stark像表演般拍了拍手，然後轉身迅步往左邊的金屬櫃走去。直至走到金屬櫃前，他忽然停下腳步，「接下來，」轉身指著Bucky說：「你，可別愛上我。」

「放心，一直以來我只想扭斷你的脖子。」

發明家佯裝沒有聽到他的話，像魔術師唸咒一樣對著櫃子說出一連串指令，金屬櫃應聲打開。Steve好奇地看進櫃內，發現內裡藏著一個銀色的金屬箱子。Tony把箱子抽出，掃開工作桌上的靈件和甜甜圈紙盒，把鋼箱放在桌上，輸入密碼，然後打開，內裡放著一條新的金屬臂。

 

「Tony……」

「請收起你崇拜的眼神，冰棍。」

「我看不到這條鋼臂跟我的有甚麼分別──」

「你當然看不出。」Stark立刻回敬：「首先，這不是鋼，這是阿德曼金屬與鋼混成的合金，耐用而且非常輕巧。它的重量是你這條臂的四分之一，力量提升值為五倍，聽來很棒，是吧?我對你這條臂的系統加以改良，令運動神經與系統間的連接變得更快更穩定。」他單手叉著腰，另一隻手隨意地指指Steve：「配備新手臂後，你只需要一手就可以抱起美國隊長，想抱多久都可以。」

「哦……」Bucky緩緩扭頭看Steve，肆意上下打量自己的戀人。

 

「Bucky! Ton、Tony!」

 

「我甚麼時候能換臂?」

「隨時可以。」

「我現在就想換。」

「當然。」Tony唇角上翹，揚了揚眉：「對了，要讓Steve在外邊等麼?」見Bucky沒明白，他翻了翻眼指指自己左上臂：「要給他保留美好印象?」

「Steve可以留下，」Bucky看著Steve：「他在我身上見過更可怕的。」

「Whoa! whoa! 我不想聽你們剛才做了啥，他看到了甚麼!」Stark開始準備：「上回我給你卸臂時稍加改裝，這次不用注射強力麻藥也能讓你在無痛的情況下把它卸下。」

 

Steve近距離看到Tony給Bucky卸臂的整個過程。

看著那傷疤累累的斷臂，心裡一陣難過──這就是他當年救不到Bucky的證據。裸著上身坐在椅上的男人似乎看穿他的心思，笑著朝Steve伸出右手。Steve見狀連忙走過去，Bucky拉了拉他的手，然後沿著對方的手背，前臂，手肘，胳膊一路上移，Steve也順勢彎下腰來。溫暖而帶有厚繭的手輕輕落在他的後頸，熟悉的吻落在唇角。

 

「這就是我真正的模樣。」Bucky無聲地吐出這句說話。

Steve輕啄對方的唇作為唯一的回應。

 

「冰棍們，顧全一下我的感受好嗎?」二人循聲看去，Stark剔著眉，像個傻瓜一樣抱著新的機械臂。Steve連忙讓開，左手卻摸上Bucky的右手，緊緊握上。Tony誇張地翻了翻白眼，唇角的笑意卻越來越濃。他熟練地給Bucky接上新的合金臂，順上後，他用手指點了點Bucky手腕位置，合金臂上出現幾排亮藍色的數字鍵。

 

「挑一組數字作為密碼吧，從今以後，不論是啟動還是要卸下這條合金臂，你只需輸入密碼就可以了。」Bucky點點頭，Tony識趣地轉身喝咖啡，Steve也打算走開時，Bucky拉住了他，然後在Steve面前，將對方的出生年月日輸進機械臂內。

 

「這樣，你就成為我的一部分，」Bucky抬眼看他：「你或許認為，你讓我失去很多，但你得記住，Steve，今天我因你而重生。」

聽到他的說話，Steve心裡暖暖的，臉也漸漸發熱，他輕咳一聲，嚅嚅地問：「你……你是怎麼知道的?」

「你曾教我使用互聯網。」Bucky自豪地笑笑，按了輸入鍵，一直裝聾作啞的Tony Stark也放下杯子，回來給他輸入各種設定，Bucky與新的手臂也開始進行同步。大概過了一分鐘時間，他開始感覺到新的手臂；五分鐘後，他已能活動自如。原先還以為Stark在吹牛，但完成配置、使用鋼臂進行各種測試後，Bucky才發現這發明家沒有半句說話是妄言。

 

「Steve沒有說錯，」Bucky抬眼看著Stark：「你的確很優秀。」

「『優秀』這字眼不足以形容Tony Stark，」Tony笑著朝他擠了擠眼睛：「我是最好的。」

 

* * *

 

**19.**

 

離開工作室時，已是十一時許，Bucky隨Steve回到他們所屬的睡房。才剛踏進房間，Bucky突然將Steve壓在門上，灰藍色的眼睛裡盡是戲謔。

 

「要繼續?」

「呃，」Steve臉上一熱，有點遲疑地說：「我想洗澡!」說完便連忙衝進浴室。Bucky看著緊緊閉上的門，忍不住笑了，這害羞的男人竟然就是美國隊長。他坐在床邊，從抽屜翻出黑色軍刀，以新的合金臂耍弄了一會，動作果然比原先的鋼臂更敏捷流暢。過了一會兒，浴室的門打開了，Bucky聞聲抬頭，結果對上只在腰間圍著浴巾的Steve。

 

「我、我忘了拿衣服。」

Bucky也沒說話。他站起來，朝Steve走去，把手裡的已入鞘的軍刀塞進對方手裡，順勢吻了吻Steve的肩膊。金髮男人像觸電般僵立原地，Bucky也帶著濃濃的笑意走進浴室。Steve待門關上後，等了整整三十秒，才慌忙跑到衣櫃前從中翻出衣服。穿好衣服，然後回到床上蓋上被子。他不是不知道接下來將要發生什麼事，但在這事情上他真的沒經驗，如果有了奇怪的反應，Bucky會取笑他麼? 那時候Bucky也常常取笑自己，那混蛋甚至在車上問他多久手淫一次。這類不堪回首的回憶像怒濤一樣衝擊著他的腦海，他也越來越緊張，甚至沒意識到浴室的門已經打開。過了幾秒，Steve感覺到床的另一端微微下陷，他連忙緊閉雙眼，屏息靜氣。一陣窸窣過去，微涼的合金臂搭在他的腰腹上，他的背部也貼著Bucky的腹部。

 

「Hey~」

「Hey…」

 

Bucky用鼻尖輕輕蹭玩Steve的髮尾，細碎的吻輕輕落在戀人後頸之上。Steve重重咽了一口，乾澀的喉嚨仍然乾澀。Bucky的手探進他的衣服裡，金屬拇指在他腹部輕輕打轉，兩個人就這樣躺了一會，Steve也漸漸放鬆下來。他緩緩翻身，面對Bucky。他的棕髮仍帶有薄薄的濕氣，隨意地落在枕上，灰藍色的眼睛藏著令人安心的笑意。Steve傻傻地看著面前的人，一時以為自己回到了從前。

 

「我是冬日戰士，你呢?」

Steve笑了，小聲回應：「我只是個來自Brooklyn的小子。」

 

Bucky伸手摸上Steve的臉頰，拇指輕撫那片微腫的下唇，臉上的神情很是專注。微微紅了臉的男人張唇咬了咬他的指頭，又用舌尖輕輕把他的指頭推開。才趕退了指頭，吻已落在他的唇上，齒間的薄荷味也變得潮濕而炙熱。Bucky支起一條臂，翻身壓在Steve身上，嘴唇卻未有移開半分。唇舌的糾纏激起一陣又一陣自喉頭間發出的低吟，Steve的手隨意往Bucky腰上一擱，才發現對方身上一絲不掛，他的驚詫換來唇上一陣低笑。

 

「我也忘了拿衣服。」說罷，他在Steve的下巴上咬了一口，金髮男人也再次緊張起來。他不知所措地挪開手，擱在枕邊，Bucky一手支在床上，另一隻手握上Steve的，唇沿著他的腮骨一直吻到耳垂，下身也開始緩緩擺動。金髮的男人仰起脖子，倒抽了一口涼氣。羞於身體的反應，臉紅耳熱的男人不好意思地別過臉。從前跟Bucky同床，Steve不只一次想要親吻枕邊人，可他從不敢想像這種暗藏的情愫會演變成今天這種局面。他緊緊閉上眼睛，任由Bucky在自己臉上、唇上、額上留下大大小小溫熱的吻。

 

Steve看來很緊張，Bucky特意放慢節奏，金屬製的指頭埋進他金色的頭髮中，輕輕滑過，傳來洗髮水殘留的淡香。自跟Steve一起生活以來，他們都用同一種洗頭水，同一款沐浴液，之前Bucky一直沒有注意，現在才發現二人身上留有相同的氣味是非常親密的一回事。

 

「Steve，看著我。」

 

眼睛隨著話語結束，緩緩地睜開來，藍色的眼睛多了一層薄薄的水氣，這顏色使Bucky想到他們一起掉到湖裡的那次。那時候他們還是敵手──不，在他選擇救起美國隊長的時候，他已經沒將這人視為對手。當時他的腦海一片空白，冬日戰士不知道這人是誰，但他知道這個男人從沒想過傷害自己，加上自己對這個男人沒有任何利用價值，他沒必要費神相救。

 

或者從那時開始，他就選擇相信他的「任務」。

 

熟悉的灰藍色裡，閃過一絲笑意，還有一種Steve從未明白的情意。很久以前，每次自己生病或是惹上麻煩，Bucky總是一臉煩躁地嘮嘮叨叨，但當他給自己餵過藥、或是包紮過後，他就會不經意流露這種意味不明的眼神。他曾經靜靜地觀察過，發現除自己以外，Bucky不曾對任何人表現出這種神情，包括他所有歷任女友。Steve一直看著那雙灰藍，沒敢移開眼睛，他想了解它們內裡隱藏的秘密。

 

這時，Bucky淡淡地笑了，他湊近去，用鼻尖蹭蹭Steve的。

 

他曾以為自己只是不討厭觸踫Steve，但到了此時此刻，他才發現能夠觸踫Steve是世上最美妙的事情。以目傳情、以唇舌和雙手互相探索，毫無距離地與對方分享自己的體溫。這或者就是性的微妙之處，從前他也許跟好些人做過相同的事，但那段記憶早就化成煙塵，也不再重要。在現在這一刻，他心裡只有Steve，想要的，也只有他一個。

 

「不用怕，Steve，是我。」

Steve眨了眨眼睛，突然明白了那眼神背後的意思，也許單戀的人並不獨他一個。這覺悟足足遲來了七十多年，但這次他總算趕上了。Steve微微一笑，毫不猶豫地仰臉，把吻輕輕烙在Bucky的唇瓣上。

 

「是你，Buck，一直都是。」

 

金髮男人吻了吻戀人的合金臂膀，然後小幅度地挪動身體，會意的男人稍稍退開，幫Steve脫去白色上衣。這不是他第一次看到對方的身體，卻是首次看到Steve臉上的不確定和尷尬，半垂的眼簾、羞紅的雙頰讓他想到那個瘦小的男孩子，那個他曾經認識的男孩。

 

Bucky伸手輕輕把他推回床上，開始以嘴唇膜拜這副軀殼內裹藏著的靈魂，但各種溫柔的吻和啃咬彷如催化劑一樣，令他們雙互間的交流逐漸變質。從耳垂到脖子，從脖子到胸口，再到左胸，他清楚感覺到Steve猛烈的心跳。棕髮男人抬眼看著Steve，帶著玩味用舌尖快速挑弄左胸上淡紅色的凸起，張嘴含住後各種輕重不一的拉弄吮咬。Steve仰了脖子，微張著唇，卻發不出任何聲音。Bucky見了，上移舐吻他的喉結，這次，原先固在喉間的呼叫化成一聲無力的呻吟。滿意他的反應，Bucky移往右胸，用同樣的方法撩撥身下的男人，不消一會，Steve伸手推推他的肩膀。

 

「Buck──」他抖著聲音說：「別…… 我、我不是女孩子。」

「你當然不是，但這不代表你不喜歡?」Bucky揶揄似地用力用下體頂了頂Steve完全進入狀態的陽器，火熱的唇舌變得更肆無忌憚。Steve從未有過這種感覺，霎時之間，所有感官都變得異常敏感，Bucky的觸踫像帶電一樣，令他全身發軟。他不能自已地按照Bucky的節奏擺動腰肢，換來戀人一聲低吼。一陣廝磨過後，Bucky不無焦躁地推開被子，旋即伸手拉下Steve的褲頭。褲子被褪到膝蓋的金髮男人披著一身薄汗，半垂著的藍眼睛一直沒敢看他。唇被吻腫，脖子和胸口上是大大少少泛紅的吻痕，又紅又腫的乳頭，被撐成小帳篷的白色內褲，還有因濕濡而形成的半透明小圈。Bucky咽了一口，臉上微微發熱。他咬著下唇褪掉Steve的褲子，掰開他的雙腿，埋首其中，肆意親吻他的大腿內側。Steve幾次想把腿合上，但大腿遭Bucky雙臂鎖住，動不了絲毫。他羞得用手背遮著自己眼睛，慾望卻變得越來越清晰、強烈。

 

Steve不時弓起腰，身體微微抖了起來，Bucky惡意地在他大腿內側留屬於自己的印記，然後試探似地隔著內褲親吻Steve的硬起。Steve的身體瞬間繃緊，唇間發出一陣驚呼。Bucky唇上的笑意漸濃，伸舌在那圈濕濡上細細挑玩，耐不住Bucky逗弄的金髮男人咬著下唇，把手移至下腹，指頭反覆打轉撫弄，就是不敢把手滑進內褲。胯間的男人咬著內褲褲頭輕輕往下拉，Steve隨即暴露在他眼前。

 

Bucky舐了舐似笑非笑的唇角，眼睛一直盯著他臉。真的，Steve做夢也沒想過會發生這種事。他不知道現在該怎麼做，現在他只知焦熱難安，希望盡快得到釋放。就在這時，Bucky忽然張嘴吮吻他的根部，Steve也失去自制，原在下腹徘徊的手終於南移，握在硬起之上。他用拇指揉搓頂端，再以前液作為手淫的潤滑劑，期間不時發出呻吟與嘆息。近距離看著這個性害羞的男人在他面前毫不避忌地手淫，Bucky嘶啞地低叫一聲，壓上以下身緊貼對方。Steve的左手擱在Bucky後頸，舌尖鑽進戀人的唇齒之間，貪戀地展開漫長的糾纏，右手則握著二人硬起反復擼弄，一時之間，房內充斥著低吼、呻吟、汗涔涔的喘息，雙方的名字不時自唇間迸發，然後再次淹沒於戀人的唇舌之中。

 

「Buck……我、我快──」

「來吧，Steve，為了我。」

 

Steve半睜著眼，唇間發出一聲喘息，濃濃的白液噴射而出，落在緊緻的腹上。Bucky的眼光從未自他臉上移開，他支起身體，看著Steve，不停揉搓自己，沒多久，熱液全射在Steve的腹上。Bucky看著混在一起的白液，想也沒想便低頭舐去一大片熱液含在嘴裡，上移到Steve的面前。經歷高潮的男人雙頰泛紅，微張著嘴喘氣，藍眼睛裡的慾望仍未完全褪去。看著那濕潤紅腫的唇，Bucky有點霸道地貼上，用舌將嘴裡的溫熱推到Steve嘴裡。身下的男人似乎有點驚訝，身體明顯地僵住了，但驚詫轉眼變成鎖在喉間的低吟。在舌的交纏下，屬於二人的

味道溢滿口腔之內。也不知吻了多久，Bucky不情願地從Steve的唇上移開，注意到殘留在唇角的一抹精液後，又貪戀地伸舌舔掉。

 

及後，二人分開來，赤裸身體，面對面躺在床上，雖然經歷了一場性愛，但Steve仍然垂著眼睛，沒敢看他。Bucky緩緩挪前身體，手搭在Steve的背上，藍眼睛瞄了瞄他，然後溫順地往他懷裡鑽，臉埋進他的頸窩裡。Bucky吻吻他的額角，在他耳邊小聲道：「在天空母艦上，你曾對我說過一句話，我想對你說一遍。」

 

「I’m with you till the end of the line, Steve.」

「I’m sure you will, Bucky, coz I won’t let you slip from my hand, not anymore.」

 

* * *

 

**20.**

 

第二早，當Stark踱進廚房時，他遇上正在用平底鍋煎麵包的Bucky，還看到櫥台上那一坨廢鐵。他倒了一杯咖啡，邊喝邊盯著那堆金屬，看了幾分鐘才認出那是他的烤麵包器。

 

「麵包機沒拉柄，用不了。」Bucky冷冰冰地說著，轉身從冰箱取出幾個雞蛋。

「你把麵包放進去，按幾個電子鍵就好了，」Stark撿起難以辨認的機器檢察：「不過你有一事說對了，至少它現階段無法給你烤麵包。」

 

Bucky沒有答話，把雞蛋打進鍋內，用鍋鏟把蛋攪散。Stark看著鍋內的東西，揚了揚眉：「早餐不必預我的份兒，我喝咖啡就可以了。」

 

「別自作多情，這是給Steve做的。」他在鍋內撒了點鹽，Stark確定超級戰士的口味都有點特殊，不知道他家老頭知不知道這細節。

 

「當然。」留鬍的男子仰頭喝完杯裡的咖啡，又倒一杯：「對了，Steve跟你談過那事沒?」

「沒懂你的意思。」

「關於那個暗區──」

「不必，我只需要Steve，而他就在我身邊，他知道一切我該知道的事。」

「作為老兵你倆的肉麻程度真令我嘆為觀止。」Tony戲劇性地翻了翻眼，再次將杯中的咖啡往嘴裡送。

「如果你對Steve有意，你可以死心了，」Bucky關掉煮食爐，將那一坨東西倒進盤子裡，語調中不無得意：「昨晚我給Steve餵了屬於我倆的精液。」

話音剛落，一口咖啡從Stark直噴出來。被嗆到的發明家摀著嘴巴不停猛烈咳嗽，Bucky面無表情地看著他。

「去你的，」Tony生氣地扯了廚紙擦拭嘴鼻：「沒人需要知道你們在房裡做了甚麼，好嗎? 哪怕你插了他屁眼你都不必告訴我，因為這跟我完全無關。」

 

Bucky拿著盤子，若有所思地站在原地，從他的表情裡，Tony突然明白了甚麼。那一刻，天才先生剔了剔眉，腦袋產生一個非常有趣的主意。

 

這時候，一聲早安打破了二人之間的沉默。Tony和Bucky同時扭頭循聲看去，看到繫著圍巾的Steve。

 

「短袖汗衫，運動褲配圍巾，這是舊西部最流行的裝束嗎，冰棍?」

Bucky白了Tony一眼，走過去牽了Steve的手，將臉紅的男人帶到餐桌前。

 

「我給你做了早餐，要喝點甚麼?」

「蘋果汁就好了，謝謝，Bucky。」Steve拿起叉，開始津津有味地消滅盤中的「食物」，臉上表情完全沒有異樣。

 

Tony看看他，又看看正在倒蘋果汁的男人。

他該至少試試Pepper的手藝，當然，前提是Pepper願意為他下廚。

 

那天傍晚，Steve和Bucky再次踏到紐約的街上。二人牽著對方，在安靜的湖邊散步。走著走著，一片薄薄的雪花落在黑色的皮鞋上，棕髮的男人抬頭看往天空，雨雪像鵝絨似的緩緩落下。

 

「下雪了。」

「嗯。」

 

二人繼續走，Bucky握著Steve的手，緩緩收進自己衣袋裡。金髮男子淡淡地笑了，卻沒有說話。二人走了好一會兒，Steve仰臉看看天空，喃喃自語似地說道：「在你掉下雪谷的那刻，我真的以為自己將要永遠失去你。」Steve垂下頭：「那種傷痛，我知道這輩子都不會忘記。但或者因為那段經歷，當我再次重遇你時，我的意志才會如此堅定。」他頓了頓，接著說：「當我知道你就是Bucky時，我曾想，如果我們真的對上了，我會怎麼做? 當時我下了一個決定，我絕不容許你毀掉世界，Buck，你不該背負那沉重的罪孽；但我也不可能對你下手，我想，如果最終我要為此賠上性命，由它好了。」

 

 

他們說起過很多往事，但從未提起過上一次交手。聽了他的剖白，Bucky不由得想，如果當時他殺死了Steve，事情會變成怎樣? 他將繼續為海德勒賣命，為他們除去所有的障礙。他仍舊是一部隨時啟動的殺人機器，而不是一個「人」。

 

「我該慶幸，你那句話喚醒了我。」Bucky緩緩地吁了口氣：「我不知道該怎麼表達，雖然我腦裡一片空白，但那句話讓我產生錯覺，使我彷彿記起了甚麼。我猶豫了，我不知道應否對你下手。」他握了握Steve的手：「有一件事，我一直沒告訴你。你掉到湖裡的時候，我跟上了。你一直往下沉，那時候我心裡只有一個想法，我絕不可以讓你死去。你是我要處理的目標，但我想救你。所以你不是唯一下不了手的人。」

 

「這麼說來，」Steve止住腳步，詫異地看著面前的男人：「當天把我救上岸的人是你?」

「我慶幸自己這樣做了。」Bucky摸摸Steve的臉：「不然我將永遠背棄當天的承諾。」

「Bucky……」Steve鼻子一酸，眼眶登時有點濕潤。他眨眨眼睛，重重嘆了一口氣，疲憊卻有點釋懷地笑笑：「我怎麼沒想到是你? 每次我闖禍時，都是你把我從危難中拖出來的，這次救我的當然也是你了。」

 

「事實上你也救了我，Steve。是你讓我知道，世界變得再快，但有些事情是不會輕易變改的，是你讓我看到希望。」

 

Steve一時感動得說不出話來，只能像個傻瓜般不停點頭。

的確，有些人事是永遠不會輕易改變的。雖然將來的事誰都不知道，但Steve深信，只要Bucky在自己身邊，再大再壞的變化，他都無所畏懼。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 終於把故事寫完了，自己也覺得很不可思議! 因為我已經停產了相當長的一段時間，前陣子我甚至想過金盤洗手不再寫同人了。想不到突然殺出一雙華麗麗的程咬金，讓我再次有了寫作的衝動。雖然這是個普通的小故事，沒甚麼特別，對我來說卻是非常有意義的。一方面是休戰後首個完成的坑，再者，是這個故事讓我再次體會到寫作的樂趣。將來我可能會寫更多故事，也許不會，但無論如何，我都不會忘記這篇的。
> 
> 最後，非常感謝大家抽空讀完這個故事。(頓首)


End file.
